Sentiments Cachés
by Daiya et Aki
Summary: [Yaoi UA OOC 1x5] Fic en Co :Chang et Heero sont les meilleurs amis qui soient depuis leur plus jeune âge. Après un an s'en s'être vus, Heero invite le chinois pour les vacances d'été. [en cours] Trèès desolées pour le retard !
1. Prologue

**_Auteurs_** : **Daiya & Aki no Sabaku**

**_Titre_** : **Sentiments Cachés, prologue**

**_Origine_** : **Gundam Wing**

_**Disclamer**_ : **Les persos ne sont malheureusement pas à nous T.T**

_**Genre**_ : **UA, OOC, Yaoi (c'est tout pour le moment)**

_**Couple**_ : **1x5 powa ! Daiya : Hum, oui, je m'essaye à ce drôle de couple… et j'avoue que ça me plait assez :) (bon, rien ne vaut un 01x02, mais bon… c'est sympa aussi ;))**

_**Notes**_ :

**Daiya et Aki : Certaines personnes pensent que Wufei est le prénom de notre cinquième Gboys, d'autres, au contraire, pensent qu'il s'agit de son nom de famille… Nous faisons partis de ce dernier groupe, c'est pourquoi vous ne verrez ici (du moins en majorité) que des Chang. Dans le manga et l'animé, il est appelé continuellement Wufei, mais nous considérons que cela fait parti de la culture chinoise d'appeler les gens par leurs noms de famille. Nous sommes peut être bien dans l'erreur, mais dans cette fic se sera comme ça… et quoi qu'il en soit Chang c'est beaucoup plus joli XD ! lol.**

**Daiya : Voilà enfin notre bébé ;pp On espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire ! Nous, ça nous rend toutes larmoyantes et fébriles ! Cette fic fait pour le moment une trentaine de pages, si je ne m'abuse, et elle n'est pas terminée… Mais nous espérons en cœur (Aki ne va pas me contredire je pense ;) ) que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à la lire qu'on en a eut à l'écrire. (je croise les doigts trèèès fort…)**

**Aki : Ah ! Enfin, Ca y'est on est publiée toutes les deux ! hihihi ! C'est Daiya qui à eu l'idée du scénario, donc si ça en vous plait pas… Voyez avec elle ! XD Je blague bien sûr... J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !**

**Sentiments Cachés**

_**Prologue**_

« Sally viendra tous les jours pour vous préparer à manger. Change les draps, n'oublie pas de refermer la porte de la machine à laver. Débranche bien le grille-pain après l'avoir utilisé. Tu as noté le numéro du médecin et de la pharmacie ? Et celui de ton oncle ? »

« Oui maman, » soupira le jeune homme « je les ai accrochés sur le frigo »

« D'accord, d'accord… Ne fais pas de bêtise, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte quand tu te couches et surt… »

« Maman… » la coupa-t-il « Je ne suis plus un gamin, et je ne serai pas tout seul. »

« C'est vrai. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture, longeant l'allée bordée de cocotiers.

Le père installait avec une application méticuleuse les sacs dans le petit coffre.

« C'est de dernier ? » demanda-t-il à sa femme qui secoua positivement la tête. « Bien, nous pouvons partir alors. »

Il se redressa et posa le regard sur son fils.

« Arrose mes plantes, ne les noie pas sous l'eau non plus »

« Oui papa. » répondit-il sur un ton de petit garçon obéissant.

_Qu'ils s'en aillent…_

Le couple s'installa dans la voiture.

Le visage de sa mère reflétait une inquiétude sans égale.

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? » geignit-elle.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Mais oui maman ! »

« Chang arrive quand ? »

« Je vais le chercher dans deux heures à la gare. »

« Bon. Fais attention à toi, Heero. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez-y, et amusez-vous bien. »

Sa mère lui adressa un au revoir teinté de larmes, tandis que son père ne lui jetait même pas l'ombre d'un regard.

La voiture démarra, et disparut rapidement laissant derrière elle un nuage de fumée.

Heero plongea sa main dans ses cheveux.

Un sourire éclaira ses traits.

Dans deux heures Chang, son meilleur ami depuis l'école primaire, serait là. Et ils allaient passer un mois tranquilles dans cette gigantesque maison, à trois pas de la plage.

Quelles bonnes vacances en perspective !

Revoir Chang après un an de séparation le rendait euphorique, car son meilleur ami lui manquait beaucoup, et aucun des copains qu'il s'était fait depuis n'avait pu remplacer son amitié.

Sifflotant doucement, Heero pénétra dans la maison et se rendit dans la pièce qui leur servirait de chambre commune durant ce mois (pourquoi se séparer dans deux chambres différentes alors qu'on peut se raconter des conneries jusqu'à des heures aurorales ?).

Il attrapa négligemment les draps et entreprit de faire leurs lits jumeaux.

Plus que deux petites heures…

* * *

Le téléphone sonna, le jeune homme d'origine japonaise se précipita dessus, arrachant presque brutalement le combiné.

« Allo ? »

« Hey toi... » souffla une voix que Heero ne connaissait que trop bien.

« Chang ! Tu es où ? A la gare ? Tu veux que je vienne te chercher ? »

« Hum, oui je suis bien à la gare... mais à LA mienne... Le train a du retard, apparemment il y a un problème quelconque qui fait que tu ne me verras pas avant... avant qu'il n'y ai un nouveau train... » soupira le chinois.

Heero resta interdit face à ce que venait de lui dire son ami. Plus précisément, un énorme "merde" résonnait dans son esprit... Il fallait encore qu'il attende pour voir Chang ! Alors que depuis plus d'un an déjà il bouillonnait de le retrouver ?

« D'accord. » dit-il tout simplement.

« ... je suis désolé... »

« Ne t'excuse pas ! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, et puis ce n'est pas si grave. »

« Très bien, mais ne m'attends pas comme un con toute la soirée. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand je serais là. »

Le japonais esquissa un magnifique sourire et entortilla le fil du téléphone autour de ses doigts.

« Mais non qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher... »

« J'te connais Heero, comme si je t'avais fait ! » le chinois ria, puis il reprit sous le même ton.

« Bon je dois te laisser, je suis trop fauché pour te parler encore une minute »

« Vas savoir pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne même pas ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire retentit au bout du combiné.

« Allez bye Heero, à toute ! »

« Ja ne ! »

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Daiya et Aki : Hum… nous sommes d'accord, c'est court… Mais c'est un prologue, non ? Nous pouvons vous assurer que vous n'avez encore rien vu ! mourarara ! À la prochaine, merci de nous avoir lu :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Auteurs_ : Daiya & Aki no Sabaku**

**_Titre_ : Sentiments Cachés, prologue**

**_Origine_ : Gundam Wing**

**_Disclamer_ : Les persos ne sont malheureusement pas à nous T.T**

**_Genre_ : UA, OOC, Yaoi (c'est tout pour le moment)**

**_Couple_ : 1x5 powa ! **

**_Notes_ : **

**Daiya et Aki : 10 reviews :) Nous contentes ! Merci beaucoup, on espère que ce chapitre un va vous plaire ! Et merci pour vos encouragements…**

**_Réponses Aux Reviews_** (_Daiya en italique_ **et** Aki en souligné) :

**_Léo : _**Coucou mon ptit Léo ! Contente que tu ai pris la peine de nous lire, et bien en effet, nos esprits vicieux se sont mis en route, et la suite risque fort de te déplaire (pour mon plus grand bonheur !lol). Mais pour ce qui est des matelas collés, tu as raison, de 'vrais mecs' ne feraient sûrement pas ça XD ! Gros Bisou et Thx pour ton mess ! 

_Salut, ami de 'Rion :) Je suis contente que cet épilogue t'ai plu. Et, comme le dit Aki, bien-sûr que nos esprits tordus vont arriver au gallot et là il y aura…Enfin, des trucs de mecs quoi ! lol. Remarque, peut-être que ça va te plaire, qui sait… (faut bien espérer!). En tout cas merci pour ton petit comm, c'est la première fois que j'en reçois un d'un mec (toute émue… mdr). Bizz_

**_Ptit bou :_**Hi you ! C'est vrai que nos deux bishos, ne sont pas très…comment dire ? masculins ? Bref, on peut bien se douter qu'ils ont un côté gay, c'est sûr ! J'avoue d'ailleurs, que si je pouvais refaire, j'aurais fait en sorte de faire leurs deux caractères plus réalistes. Mais c'est difficile de se mettre dans la peau de mecs, quand on est des filles... mdr. Sinon pour moi Wu est appel de son portable, mais il a plus de forfait, enfin bref, le fait qu'il soit fauché est bien là (c'st l'essentiel nope ? XD). Sinon rassure toi ta review est très bien ! fière de sa kohai ! Bisou bisou et buena lectura !

_Lu toi ! Alors, contente qu'elle soit enfin publiée ? lol. Je sais qu'il faut que j'écrive la suite lol mais faut que je trouve le temps. Sinon 'aurorale' ça existe bien ! lol. Et pis moi aussi je préfère les 01x02, mais j'avoue que là ça change ;). Marci beaucoup pour ta review. Et puis je ne vais pas te dire « j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite », vu que tu la connais mdr. Gros bisous à toua ! (et désolée pour les fautes dans la fic, je vais redoubler de prudence lol. Mais mes profs me reprochent ma mauvaise orthographe… mouinnnnn lol)_

**_Aki no sama : _**Lut ! A vrai dire on était assez septiques, vu que c'est assez peu commun un 1x5… Mais il se trouve qu'il y a pas mal de gens comme toi qui apprécient ! Alléluia ! mdr. Dans cette fic, Chang est toujours aussi fier (enfin je crois XD), mais par contre Heero est relativement OOC, donc tu risques d'avoir des surprises… héhéhé ! merci beaucoup pour la review ! bon chapitre…

_Salut ! Oui, on s'est mis au 01x05 (une première pour nous deux lol) et puis bah moi j'aime assez j'avoue! Et donc je suis heureuse de faire des heureuses lol. Comme le dit Aki, Heero est assez OOC… j'espère tout de même que tu vas continuer à appréciez cette fic ! Merci pour ta review. Bizouss_

**_Gwenaelle : _**Hello ! J'adore : 'la votre risque d'être pas mal du tout' ! mdr ! Merci beaucoup de cette confidence ! lol, J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue en tout cas ! La fic va prendre des proportions que nous n'avions même pas imaginé au départ XD ! Bonne lecture en tout cas, et merci pour cette review.

_Et bien j'espère que tu as raison ! Lol. En tout cas nous on l'aime bien, not' fic, maintenant… J'espère vraiment que tu vas bien aimer la suite, qu'elle ne te décevra pas ! Merci pour ton petit mot. Bisous._

**_Youkai :_** OUAI ! 1x5 en force ! mdr, thanks pour ces nombreux 'merci' ! Contente de voir qu'il y a des supportrices de ce couple si rare, j'espère que la suite te plaira (y'a pas de raisons XD). Ta rev' me fait plaisir en tout cas, pour la peine, bisousss baveux ! Mdr

_Whoua ! Tant de merci, ça fait plaisir ! Je suis super contente que plaise, et qu'on fasse des heureuses looool. Merci pour ta review qui réchauffe le cœur. Voilà la suite, j'espère que tu vas bien l'aimer. Bizzz_

**_Kasufu : _**Ah Ah ! musique de fond suspicieuse … toi fan de Heero ? Es tu du genre à aimer faire mal aux bishos ? Parce que là tu vas souffrir pour lui ! mdr ! Je n'en dis pas plus… mais bonne lecture quand même MOUHAHAHA ! merci de nous lire et d'avoir laisser une review !

_Oh ! Moi aussi z'aime Hee-chan ! Ze veux le même pour Noyel !… looool. Le pauvre Heero, il va en voir ! Mais c'est ça, la dure vie de bisho ! (on va pas les plaindre, quand même !). Merci pour ton ti commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Bisous_

**_Mayu-chibichan : _**Et bien la voilà la suite ! Ce chapitre est quand même un peu plus long… De quoi commencer à bien rentrer dans l'histoire. En espérant que ça te plaise ! Merci pour le commentaire et puis bonne lecture !

_Salut ! Voilà la suite tant attendue (…nannnnnnn j'exagère pas du tout ! Mdr). J'espère qu'elle va te plaire, lol. Merci pour ta review. Bizouss_

**_Natsumi : _**Ah le mystère du Wufei Chang ! mdr, ben à vrai dire il est possible qu'on se trompe, mais j'ai une préférence pour le 'Chang', et puis notre fic à été tapée avec ce nom, si on le change, je ne pourrais pas m'y habituer XD mdr. Contente que le couple te convienne ! et pour info, on poste toutes les deux semaines (contraintes et forcées par le monde cruel des études…lol) Thx et bon chap' !

_Hum… Ma sœur m'a dit que c'était Wu son prénom, et Chang son nom… Et puis ta théorie tient debout lol. Mais nous sommes habituée au « Chang », alors je pense qu'on va le laisser comme ça ! J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas… Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bizz_

**_Calamithy : _**Saluto ! Ravie de savoir que ce début te plait, je n'avais pas trouvé ce prologue spécialement mignon… lol mais après réflexion c'est vrai que leurs attitudes sont assez 'kawai' ! Le coup de l'entortillage du fil de téléphone t'aurait donné un chouilla d'inspiration ? Ca fait plaisir alors ! Sinon j'aurais une petite question… A ton avis dans cette fic… qui sera le 'seme' ? MOURARARA ! Big merci pour la review !

_Oh ! Je suis fière ! Une review de toi ! Marci ! Tu sais que je suis une de tes plus grandes fans ? (ça fait très groupie mdr). Enfin bref, je ne te cacherais pas que je suis super contente ;p Et je suis contente que tu aimes notre fic. J'avoue que c'est assez « kawai », mais il n'y aura pas que ça dans la fic, fort heureusement ! En tout cas j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Et que ça te donnera encore des idées de fics mdr (d'ailleurs, t'en a écris une avec un fil téléphonique ou pas ! Lol). Merci encore, en espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise. Gros bisous._

**_Crystal d'avalon : _**Et bien là voici la voilà, après deux semaines d'intense attente, je vois que tu jubiles de pouvoir en lire plus comment ça mes chevilles ? mdr, j'espère que ça va te plaire, c'est vrai que le prologue était un peu court pour pouvoir se mettre dans l'histoire… sur ce, bonne lecture et merci pour le com' !

_Et bien la voilà ! Lol. J'espère que tu vas l'apprécier, moi je trouve ça chapitre plus intéressant ;p Merci pour ta review. Bisous._

**Sentiments Cachés**

_**Chapitre 1**_

Un bruit de coup le sortit de sa profonde léthargie.

Il bondit du canapé et sauta sur ses pieds.

Merde, il s'était endormi.

Par la porte fenêtre, il pouvait voir la nuit noire et sans lune, annonçant une heure avancée.

Il porta son poignet à son regard, et déchiffra l'heure à l'aide des aiguilles luminescentes.

22h36

Bordel de merde.

Le bruit, qui s'était suspendu, repris, un peu plus fort et décidé.

Heero se rua sur la porte, et l'ouvrit brusquement en grand.

Devant lui se tenait Chang, le poing levé, près à renouveler ses coups.

« Chang. » déclara simplement le japonais, incapable de dire quelque chose de plus construit étant donné son état d'apathie.

Il se donna mentalement des claques pour son manque d'éloquence.

« Heero. » répliqua son vis à vis sur le même ton.

Puis, arquant élégamment les sourcils, il reprit d'une voix plus sévère :

« Tu es inconscient d'ouvrir la porte comme ça, sans regarder avant qui c'est ? Imagine que je sois un pervers détraqué, ou je ne sais quoi encore… »

« Mais je savais que c'était toi, enfin, je m'en doutais, et tu n'es pas un pervers détraqué. » répondit Heero, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres tandis que la joie de revoir son ami grandissait en lui.

« Et alors, on ne sait jamais, Yuy ! »

Le regard plein de reproche, Chang le toisait de ses grands yeux noirs.

Enfin, de ce qu'il voyait de ses yeux, parce que dans l'obscurité, comme ça, il ne distinguait pas grand chose !

« Allez entre, imbécile, au lieu de me faire la morale. »

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer son meilleur ami.

« Putain, qu'est-ce que t'as grandi mon vieux ! » ne put-il s'empêcher de remarquer.

Chang, qui le dépassait d'une bonne tête, se tourna vers lui, et déclara avec fierté, teinté un soupçon de prétention :

« Et oui, que veux-tu, je suis un homme maintenant ! Et ma taille, c'est comme mes cheveux, les filles en _raffolent_ ! »

Puis, sans laisser le temps à Heero de faire le moindre commentaire, Chang se retourna et jeta son sac sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir.

« Je suis épuisé, tu peux pas savoir. »

Heero le suivit.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Hum, une bière si tu as. »

Le japonais secoua la tête et se rendit dans la cuisine.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer le plafonnier et se dirigea directement vers le réfrigérateur.

Il se baissa et attrapa deux bières.

« Whoua, quelle baraque ! » siffla une voix derrière lui. « Elle a vachement changé depuis l'année dernière. Vous avez agrandi ou quoi ? »

« Ouais, » répondit Heero en refermant la porte « mon père s'est senti l'âme d'un architecte et il a dessiné des plans et tout. Il a fait venir des mecs qui ont reconstruit la maison en deux mois. En attendant mes parents dormaient dans le salon et moi dans la caravane. »

« La caravane ? Elle existe toujours celle-la ? » s'enquit Chang en attrapant un grain de raisin.

« On l'a mise au fond du jardin, derrière la piscine. »

« Cool, on pourra y dormir de temps en temps ? »

« Si tu veux. »

Heero haussa les épaules.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter. Et je vais te montrer où on va dormir. »

« Ouais, je suis crevé ! »

Chang le précéda, et Heero fut un instant absorbé par le mouvement des hanches de son meilleur ami.

« Tu es venu comment au fait ? » demanda le japonais avec un désintérêt feint.

« En stop. » répondit Chang en éclatant de rire. « C'est un mec, genre vieux pervers, qui m'a pris en stop. Il arrêtait pas de loucher sur moi, j'étais mort de rire ! J'ai même failli lui dire : 'Eh, mon vieux, j'suis pas homo moi !' mais bon, s'était tellement marrant que j'ai pas voulu gâcher ça ! »

Heero ria également, imaginant la scène avec précision.

« Eh quoi, ça ne te plait pas, un plan entre mecs ? » plaisanta-t-il.

« Beurk ! Mon dieu non ! Quelle horreur ! » s'exclama le chinois avec une mine dégoûtée.

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la chambre.

« Pose tes affaires. Tu veux quel lit ? »

« Celui près de la fenêtre ! » répondit-il du tac au tac.

Heero lui adressa un sourire, mi amusé mi attendri.

Chang lui rendit la même chose, et prit le japonais dans ses bras.

« J'suis content de te revoir, mon pote ! Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant cette année… » chuchota le chinois.

« Toi aussi, Wu. »

Son meilleur ami se détacha de lui, la même lueur de bonheur brillant au creux de son regard.

« On va en profiter de ce mois, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Heero secoua doucement la tête.

Au creux de son ventre, une douce chaleur le rendait de plus en plus euphorique.

Chang était là, et c'était le plus important.

« Bon, tu me fais visiter ? »

* * *

Le chinois n'avait fait que s'extasier devant la grandeur et luxure de la "maison", il se demandait même si on pouvait qualifier un endroit pareil de simple maison !

Trois salles de bains dont une avec une baignoire immense, sept chambres, deux salons, une salle de sport contenant trampoline, tatamis, ping-pong et baby-foot !

Dehors trois mille mètres carrés de terrain où trônaient une superbe piscine creusée (chauffée bien sûr !) et la fameuse caravane !

« Je n'ai que deux explications. » lâcha Chang en fixant son ami.

« Pardon ? » demanda Heero incertain.

« La première, moins crédible, c'est que ton père a dû gagner au loto, et l'autre c'est qu'il doit faire partie de la mafia ! »

Heero écarquilla les yeux, et devant l'air amusé de Chang il sourit.

« Connaissant mon père... la mafia serait plus adaptée en effet ! »

« Au moins ça rapporte du fric, point positif ! Quand tu vois ma baraque... On peut pas dire qu'un restaurant chinois ça fait gagner des mille et des cents ! »

Heero haussa les épaules histoire d'approuver ce que lui disait son ami, puis il mit sa main devant sa bouche, étouffant un bâillement.

« Désolé, je suis crevé ! » lui confia t-il.

« Moi aussi, le voyage en train m'a tué ! C'est fou le peuple qu'il y a en début de vacances ! Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller pieuter... et demain LA PLAGE ET SES BIKINIS ! »

Heero explosa de rire, son ami avait dit ça en levant le point d'un air déterminé, en gros il ressemblait à un idiot voire un vieux pervers sénile !

Les deux jeunes allèrent se changer.

Heero était en caleçon, Chang quant à lui avait détaché ses cheveux et ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama.

Le japonais alla s'installer, une jambe repliée sous lui, à côté de son ami, sur le lit près de la fenêtre. Il glissa une main dans les cheveux mi-longs du chinois.

« Ils ont poussé ! C'est fou ! »

« Tu aimes ? » demanda Chang les yeux plongés dans ceux de Heero.

« Oui vraiment ! T'es encore plus mignooooonnnnn comme ça ! » le japonais était maintenant en train de décoiffer royalement son ami, emmêlant tous ses cheveux. Le chinois allait riposter quand Heero se saisit d'un coussin et le balança sur la tête de son vis-à-vis.

« Yuy bordel ! Arrête ça ! » Chang renversa son agresseur le maintenant fermement sous lui.

« Il est temps, tu vas recevoir le châtiment que tu as mérité ! Attaque de chatouilles ! »

Heero explosa de rire, se tortillant sous son ami, il le frappa de toutes ses forces et Chang se prit un coup de poing dans le visage.

L'espace d'un instant le silence avait gagné la pièce, les deux jeunes avaient cessé tout mouvement.

« Putainnnnnn ! Yuy tu m'as explosé la gueule ! » hurla le chinois.

« Pardon ! Mais t'es con aussi, fallait pas me chatouiller ! Tss, fais voir, arrête de bouger jte dis ! »

Après avoir vérifié que Chang n'avait rien, les deux asiatiques regagnèrent leur lit respectif et sombrèrent dans un sommeil profond.

L'un comme l'autre, esquissèrent un sourire de bien-être : ils étaient enfin réunis.

* * *

Cela faisait trente bonnes minutes que le chinois était sous la douche et Heero commençait à sentir sa peau le gratter à cause du sel de mer.

Lui aussi avait besoin d'une bonne douche, pour enfin quitter cette odeur marine. Et il avait particulièrement envie de détendre sa peau brunie par le soleil sous de l'eau glacée.

Mais son meilleur ami semblait apprécier tout particulièrement **sa** salle de bain où se trouvait la seule douche massante et régénérante de la maison. Un bain ou un jacuzzi après une entière journée de plage, non merci ! Il voulait une douche, une vraie, et pas un malheureux crachat sortant d'une poire quelconque, comme on en trouvait dans la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée.

Il s'approcha alors de la pièce où se trouvait l'ignoble voleur de douche et cria tout en frappant la porte avec un acharnement belliqueux :

« Chang qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? T'as besoin de combien de litre d'eau pour laver ta tignasse de tapette ? »

L'eau s'arrêta brusquement.

Heero, connaissant son ami par cœur, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et s'appuya avec une nonchalance exagérée contre la chambranle.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres tandis que la porte s'ouvrait avec fracas.

Le jeune chinois sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux humides éparts autour de son visage et une serviette enserrant sa taille pour seul vêtement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis, Yuy ? » s'enquit-il en pointant un doigt furieux en sa direction. « J'ai vaguement cru entendre quelque chose à propos d'une 'tignasse' et d'une 'tapette', mais je me suis probablement tromper, non ? »

Heero, pas le moins du monde effrayé par le ton employé par son ami, rétorqua avec une innocence spectaculairement crédible :

« Mais non, voyons ! Je m'inquiétais pour toi ! J'avais peur que tu te sois noyé sous tant d'eau… »

Il plongea son regard espiègle dans celui de son vis-à-vis et ajouta :

« Ou bien que tu te sois étranglé avec ta monstrueuse touffe de cheveux. »

Les yeux bridés de Chang se chargèrent de colère.

Le jeune homme gronda et poussa brutalement son ami contre le mur.

« Répète. » demanda-t-il d'une voix rageuse.

Heero leva vers lui de grands yeux moqueurs.

Il tendit la main et attrapa une mèche humide. Il la fit doucement glisser le long de ses doigts.

« Non mais c'est vrai ! » s'exclama-t-il « Regarde moi ça, on croirait des cheveux de nana ! Et tu les bichonnes comme une gonzesse ! »

Chang empoigna violemment cette main qui s'aventurait dans sa chevelure et la plaqua, avec sa jumelle, contre le mur, au dessus de la tête du japonais.

Se rapprochant du corps qu'il tenait en otage, il chuchota, décomposant chaque mot :

« Je ne suis pas une fille. Répète ça, Yuy. »

Le sourire de Heero, qui avait baissé d'intensité durant le rapprochement furieux du chinois, devint un mythe dès l'instant où le bassin de son meilleur ami se colla encore plus au sien.

Il sentait la chaleur de Chang à travers la mince serviette, il sentait sa colère, plus ou moins feinte, plus ou moins vraie.

Et surtout, il sentait en lui quelque chose d'indéfinissable, quelque chose d'effrayant.

« Répète. » réitéra son ami, inconscient du changement d'attitude du japonais, et en ponctuant son ordre par un léger coup de rein.

Les yeux de Heero s'écarquillèrent brusquement.

Il se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur tandis qu'une peur panique remplissait tout son être, jusqu'à ses prunelles.

L'effroi prenait peu à peu possession de son corps, qui se mit à trembler d'une façon discontinue, comme si un froid polaire venait de l'envahir.

Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait, mais il savait que ce n'était pas bien…

Le japonais eut un petit hoquet de désespoir.

Soudain, l'étreinte se desserra, pour devenir plus lâche, sans pour autant ne plus exister.

« Heero, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'enquit-il le chinois tandis que l'inquiétude avait remplacée la colère dans sa voix.

L'autre jeune homme ouvrit doucement les paupières, ne se souvenant même plus de les avoir fermées.

La peur le quittait progressivement et laissait derrière elle une fatigue inconnue.

« Hey, réponds-moi mon vieux, tu m'inquiètes là, tu trembles comme une feuille ! »

« Je… j'étouffe un peu… » murmura le japonais, le souffle réellement coupé.

« Merde ! C'est de ma faute ! »

Il prit brusquement Heero dans ses bras et l'emmena vers la porte fenêtre.

Il déposa précautionneusement son ami sur le transat qui trônait sur l'immense terrasse.

« Ça va mieux ? » demanda-t-il anxieusement.

Heero, qui avait refermé les yeux, secoua doucement la tête.

Chang sentit un éclair de panique le traverser et il posa sa main sur le front de son meilleur ami.

Le japonais sursauta à ce contact soudain auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

Le chinois retira précipitamment sa main, comme un enfant prit en faute.

« Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, de m'énerver comme ça… Contre toi en plus ! »

« C'est pas grave. »

La voix de Heero était sans timbre, presque sans vie.

Chang le regarda avec colère, mais une colère bien différente que celle qu'il ressentait tout à l'heure.

Il le prit brusquement dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Pardonne moi, tu es la dernière personne que je veux faire souffrir. »

Heero ferma ses yeux durant quelques secondes, respirant l'odeur ambrée de son ami.

Puis il se détacha de son étreinte et lui adressa un petit sourire.

« Bon, il faudrait peut-être que j'aille me laver, si on veut arriver à l'heure à la fête ! »

Lui rendant son sourire, Chang l'aida à se relever.

Poignée virile… oubliés les câlins et autres rapprochements anti-masculin.

Heero se rendit dans la salle de bain, encore un peu tremblant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'adossa à la porte, sentant une faiblesse au niveau de ses genoux.

Il ne comprenait rien, et il ne voulait rien comprendre.

Il voulait juste passer une bonne soirée, et surtout des bonnes vacances avec son meilleur ami.

C'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Quelque peu ragaillardi par ces pensées, le japonais enleva rapidement ses vêtements et se glissa avec bonheur sous le jet glacé de la douche…

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Daiya et Aki : Bon et bien s'a y est… c'est là que ce chapitre s'arrête ! lol. On espère que vous avez aimé… à dans deux semaines pour la suite. Bizou et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Auteurs_ : Daiya et Aki no Sabaku**

**_Titre_ : Sentiments Cachés**

**_Origine_ : Gundam Wing**

**_Disclamer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à nous…**

**_Genre_ : UA, OOC, Yaoi, Lime**

**_Couple_ : 1x? 5x? et bien sur 1x5**

**_Notes_ : Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Nous espérons qu'il va vous plaire…**

**_Réponses Aux Reviews_ : **(Aki en normal **et**_ Daiya en italique_) :

**_Kasufu : _**Coucou ! Moi aussi je trouve que Wufei claque trop ! mdr ! Par contre Heero me plait moins, mais je suis contente de savoir qu'à toi il te convient :) . Voici donc un nouveau chapitre et n'hésite pas à nous dire ce que tu imagines, puisqu'apparemment ton cerveau travaille pas mal avec notre fic ! lol. Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Biz. _Elle dit ça pour Heero parce que c'est moi qui ai écrit la plupart des scènes où c'est lui qui pense…. (Aki est méchante avec moi !). Bon c'est vrai que je préfère Wu, mais bon… lol. J'espère que tes interrogations seront résolues dans ce nouveau chapitre, et que tu vas l'appréciez lol. Merci beaucoup. Bisous._

**_Ptit Bou : _**Hola papagayo ! XD. Oh ! Mais quelle jolie review ! lol. Figure toi que quand j'habitais à Plaisir, y'a un mec qu'est rentré chez moi comme ça, alors que je regardais la TV ! C'était choquant, mais il se trouve que le pépé s'était échappé de sa maison de retraite XD ! mdr, jte jure ! Chang ne roule pas du cul, mais étant donné qu'il est foutu comme Nadal, c'est naturel l'effet bavvveuh (c'est comme ça que jle vois :p). Pour ce qui est du stop, c'est le trajet de la gare à la maison de Heero. Bon voilà, je laisse la suite a Aude (c'est que ta RAR est toujours bien grande ! lol) Bisou bisou ma coupine. _Tes reviews nous (en tout cas me) plaisent toujours ! Pour la caravane tu sais les riches généralement ils aiment bien se la jouer pauvres mdrrr. En fait y'a deux douches, mais l'autre ne masse pas mdr. T'as essayé pour la douche ? Tu t'es noyée ? MDR Vive les blondes ! Lol. La colère qu'éprouve Chang quand ils sont sur la fenêtre c'est une colère contre lui-même, car il s'en veut pour son attitude. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Et la suite est écrite mais sur papier, il faut que je la recopie. Gros bisous. _

**_Youkai : _**Hello ! Ben ça fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes bien le caractère des persos ! Merci pour tes encouragements, ta review, ça motive vraiment :) . J'espère que la suite (la voilà enfin !lol) te plait ! Bizou ! _Oh ! Tes encouragements font vraiment plaisir ! Et on est contente que ça te plaise vraiment ! Merci beaucoup tout plein, c'est super gentil, et motivant ! Bisous_

**_Noeru : _**Saluto ! Ah mais on touche pas à mon Wufei ! GROA mdr ! Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que le couple est très original, l'histoire un peu moins… mais jsuis ravie que t'aimes bien ! Bonne lecture. _Oui on a voulu innover lol. Hum j'avoue qu'au départ je n'étais pas très convaincu, mais je me suis prise au jeu et Wu et Heero et bien je les aime assez ensemble lol. On s'est assez déchaînées sur cette histoire, et j'espère donc sincèrement qu'elle te plaira jusqu'au bout. Merci pour ta review. Bizzz_

**_Lou999 : _**Ah… le mystère du 1x5 ! mdr, jsuis fière d'avoir converti Daiya, et peut-être d'autres personnes ! L'histoire évolue vraiment beaucoup (elle est toujours en cours d'ailleurs :p). Merci pour ta review, voilà la suite ! _Oui Aki m'a couvertie :) Et je dois avouer que j'aime assez… Même si je préfère le 01x02 lol. Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire. Il va y avoir pas mal de rebondissement mdr. Merci pour ta review. Bizoux_

**_Steph : _**Arff, ma moitié ! lol ! Merci merci d'aimer notre fic ! Comme je te l'ai dejà dis, c'est Aude qui à écrit le « fameux passage que tu aimes beaucoup » lol. Merci pour tous les compliments que tu nous laisses ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire ! Pour info, je n'ai toujours pas ouvert mon cadeau T.T (c'est duuurrrr !), on se voit dans la semaine. Gros bisous mon ptit fromage (oui oui, étant une patate made in Croust, à nous deux on fait la raclette…MOURARARA !). Lis bien :p. Ziboux ! _Oh salut toi ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes not' bébé ;) On y prend du plaisir en tout cas ! J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite. Il paraît que l'on se voit pour une patinoire pendant les vacances, alors je te dis à+ Et merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir ;) Gros bisous._

**_Natsumi : _**Et ben la voilou la suite ! mdr. Désolées de t'avoir fait attendre comme ça ! Moi aussi j'ai adoré comment Wu réagit ! Il est trop biennnn ! lol. La suite est encore mieux je trouve :p. J'espère que ca va te plaire en tout cas ! Je m'en veux de tirailler autant des lectrices héhéhé. Bonne lecture. Biz _C'est de ma faute pardon… Comme je suis interne j'ai le net qu'un week-end sur deux (quand je rentre lol) alors c'est de ma faute si on update aussi peu rapidement… J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop en tout cas ! Ouais la réaction de Chang (moi aussi j'ai du mal à m'y faire lol) j'aime bien aussi, je me suis trop éclatée à l'écrire (genre tu sais quand t'es trop à fond dedans et que tu sautes limites sur ta chaise, et que t'as les mains qui trembles… bah j'étais un peu comme ça mdr). Dans tous les cas j'espère sincèrement que la suite va te plaire (pleine de rebondissements lol). Merci pour ton petit mot, et encore désolée. Bisousss_

**Sentiments Cachés**

_**Chapitre 2**_

Heero et Chang étaient appuyés contre des barrières de métal installées la vieille pour la fête. Elles bloquaient les routes afin qu'aucune voiture n'accède à la place de la ville. Ils avaient des bières à la main, cela devait être au moins la quatrième qu'ils buvaient.

« T'as vu les deux filles là-bas ? Comment elles nous mâtent ! »

Heero rit et tourna la tête vers les deux demoiselles plus loin.

« Hum, oui j'ai vu... Tu veux qu'on... » Heero sorti sa langue et mima un baiser tout en haussant les sourcils.

« T'es trop con putain ! Mais elles n'attendent que ça j'suis sûr ! »

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que les quatre jeunes étaient assis sur l'herbe, vidant des canettes les unes après les autres... Ils étaient plus ou moins en train de se peloter entre eux, quand une des filles glissa a l'oreille d'Heero qu'elle en voulait plus, qu'ils pourraient très bien aller chez elle... que ce n'était pas loin...

Heero croisa le regard de son ami, et comme un accord ils se levèrent agrippant la taille leur conquête du soir respective.

A peine rentré dans la maison, Chang monta à l'étage avec la deuxième fille, faisant à Heero un clin d'œil explicite. Le japonais sentit une main au niveau de son entre jambe, il se retourna pour faire face à sa pute du soir, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il enleva son T-shirt et déboutonna le chemisier face à lui, plaquant sa propriétaire contre le mur. Impatient il glissa la main dans sa poche de jean...

« Merde... »

« Hum quoi... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la fille.

« Y'a que j'en ai pas sur moi ! » s'exclama t-il.

« Dans la pharmacie de la salle de bain y'a un paquet. »

« J'y vais, bouge pas d'ici. »

Il attrapa les lèvres roses de sa partenaire avant de monter les escaliers. A peine arrivé à l'étage, il entendit les gémissements de son meilleur ami. Il se stoppa net. Son regard dévia sur la porte entre ouverte d'où provenait le bruit. Il pouvait voir Chang la tête en arrière, torse nu, le froc baissé et cette fille lui léchant l'entrejambe... Il déglutit, comme ça son ami avait l'air tellement sexy... Il secoua la tête et entra dans la salle de bain, la bosse de son pantalon se faisait de plus en plus gênante.

Heero prit une capote et repassa dans le couloir, donnant un dernier coup d'œil à la scène se déroulant à côté. Au plus profond de lui il ressentit une forme d'amertume, oubliant l'espace d'un instant que quelqu'un l'attendait en bas.

Le japonais rejoignit sa conquête, l'emballage plastique du préservatif entre les dents, faisant sourire cette dernière.

En moins de trente secondes, Heero se retrouva nu sur le canapé, la jeune fille sous lui vêtu pareillement. Un cri de jouissance rauque retentit de l'étage, arrêtant le japonais dans son élan.

« On dirait que ton ami prend son pied là haut ! »

Heero ne bougeait plus, la voix de Chang résonnait dans sa tête.

« Hey !... Mais... tu bandes plus... »

Il fixa sa partenaire, et se releva rapidement secouant fortement la tête.

« Écoute je suis désolé, c'est pas toi, je... excuse. »

Le japonais remit son caleçon, puis son pantalon, il ramassa son T-shirt quand la fille l'arrêta.

« Tu peux rester, enfin je veux dire, on aura cas faire comme si... »

Ils se regardèrent silencieusement et conclurent de faire ainsi.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, Chang descendit doucement les escaliers, il arriva au salon et regarda les deux corps étendus sur le sofa. Il s'approcha sans bruit d'eux et murmura à l'oreille de son ami.

« Hey, Heero. Réveille-toi, on se casse d'ici. »

L'endormi ouvra délicatement les yeux pour se retrouver plongé dans une mer profondément noire. Il se releva et enfila rapidement son haut, puis suivit son ami hors de la maison.

« Alors ? Bien amusé cette nuit ? Moi elle assurait pas mal ! »

« Hn. »

« Quoi ? C'était nul à ce point ? » le taquina Chang.

Heero se retourna furibond et lâcha violemment « Me fais pas chier avec ça ! »

Pour toute réponse il eut un vague « Je suis désolé... »

* * *

Heero s'éveilla lentement dans un état comateux. Sa tête était prise dans un étau douloureux et il sentait une nausée lui tordre le ventre et lui brûler la gorge.

La bouche pâteuse, il se redressa et étouffa un bâillement.

Il s'était encore endormi.

En plein après-midi, alors que le soleil brillait dans un ciel sans nuage, alors que Chang était là pour passer les vacances en sa compagnie.

Et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de dormir durant la journée.

Le japonais n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venaient cette lourde fatigue et tous ces malaises. Il savait juste que cela se produisait depuis quelques jours, depuis quatre jours en réalité.

Depuis ce jour où… où Chang l'avait approché et…

Heero secoua la tête pour éloigner ces souvenirs de son esprit.

Il devait oublier toutes ces divagations stériles et abracadabrantesques.

Fléchir ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire.

Un peu ragaillardi par cette pseudo volonté, il quitta son lit, s'approcha des escaliers et appela d'une voix assurée :

« Chang, t'es où ? »

Aucune réponse ne suivit.

Il réitéra son appel, descendant des marches petit à petit.

Mais il ne percevait pas un bruit.

Rien.

Chang serait-il sorti ?

Sentant une panique inutile et injustifiée s'emparer de lui, Heero s'élança dans le salon, se rendit dans la cuisine.

Toujours rien.

Il retourna au salon et s'approcha de la baie vitrée tout en criant le nom de son ami.

Et là, soudainement, tandis que ses yeux rencontraient un corps étendu au sol, sa voix mourut dans un murmure, une exclamation soupirée.

Heero sortit lentement de la maison, l'esprit confus, les yeux hagards et entièrement tournés vers le corps de Chang.

Ce dernier était allongé au bord de la piscine sur une serviette de plage, le dos offert au soleil étouffant de cette après-midi d'été.

Et il était nu.

Complètement nu.

Heero sentit malgré lui son corps réagir alors que son regard se posait sur les fesses divinement galbées de Chang.

Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami avec un affolement fasciné, captivé par la beauté qui émanait de lui.

Le visage de Chang, qui avait perdu toutes ces expressions sévères qu'il avait en étant éveillé, semblait aussi pur que celui d'un être céleste.

Heero laissa ses yeux vagabonder le long de ce corps si beau, si parfait.

Il s'arrêta aux lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, et il sentit en lui une envie inexplicable.

Une chaleur douce, mais puissante.

Il ressentait une envie irrépressible de l'embrasser.

Et de le toucher, de faire courir ses mains sur ce corps hâlé.

Il avait envie de la chaleur de Chang, il avait _besoin_ de Chang contre lui.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il avait compris, cette chaleur au fond de son cœur, ce tournoiement dans sa tête, ce désir au creux de son ventre.

Tous ces sentiments… il était perdu.

Heero se laissa tomber à genoux, la réalité de la situation éclatant dans son esprit comme une bombe.

Bon Dieu il… il le désirait.

Lui, Chang, son meilleur ami !

Ce n'était pas possible !

Ce n'était pas normal !

Il ne devait pas céder, la présence de Chang lui était trop précieuse.

Le jeune homme posa son regard sur le corps endormi de son meilleur ami.

Puis, hésitant, il porta ses doigts à sa joue.

Il la frôla.

Elle était douce, si délicieusement douce.

Il ne pouvait plus s'en détacher.

Ignorer ses sentiments, c'était impossible.

Trop difficile.

Ce désir n'était pas quelque chose de futile et d'éphémère, il le sentit au fond de lui même.

Mais s'il le montrait…

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça Chang !

Il ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre !

S'il perdait Chang, il perdait tout !

Et pourtant…

Ce feu en lui ne demandait que l'explosion finale.

Et Heero savait que tenter de dominer cette envie serait peine perdue.

Cependant, il se devait de les cacher.

Au nom leur amitié.

Tandis que les yeux d'Heero erraient sur le visage angélique de Chang, ses yeux se chargèrent de larmes.

Des larmes de déception, de colère contre lui même, de tristesse amère…

Il se rendait compte de ses sentiments, et surtout que ces derniers ne pourraient jamais être exploités.

Il effleura une nouvelle fois la joue satinée du chinois.

Ce dernier choisit ce moment pour pousser un profond soupir, un soupir de contentement.

Il tendit le visage vers la main de Heero, comme pour accentuer la caresse.

Le japonais, soudainement paniqué, retira brusquement sa main et recula de quelques centimètres.

Il regardait avec une peur indicible son meilleur ami soupirer une nouvelle fois puis battre des paupières pour enfin ouvrir des yeux en grands.

Le chinois se redressa, attrapa une serviette et entoura sa taille.

Et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il se tourna vers Heero, qui continuait à le fixer, les yeux embués de larmes et de peur.

« Heero ? » questionna Chang.

Ledit Heero recula de plus belle.

Chang se frotta les paupières, et reporta son attention sur son ami.

« Heero, un problème ? » réitéra-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le japonais reprit brusquement conscience de la situation.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et posa son regard sur l'eau immobile de la piscine.

« Je… euh… » commença-t-il en passant une main tremblante dans ses cheveux éparts. « Je viens de me réveiller, alors je t'ai cherché enfin… Excuse-moi de m'être encore endormi… »

Heero perçut un léger chuintement, puis quelques bruits de pas.

« Hey, mon vieux, c'est pas grave ! Si t'es fatigué, faut te reposer ! »

La voix était trop près… beaucoup trop près…

« Et puis j'en ai profité pour faire bronzette » continua Chang « et bronzette intégrale ! »

Le cœur de Heero s'emballa précipitamment. Il baissa encore plus la tête.

« Heero, t'as vu un mort ou quoi ? » demanda le chinois en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

Celui-ci sursauta brusquement.

« Ne me touche pas » siffla-t-il.

Chang laissa sa main suspendue et regarda Heero avec une lueur perplexe.

« Ok, ok » lui dit-il.

Ils continuèrent un semblant d'échange visuel ; Heero le regard coupable, fuyant… et Chang triste et sceptique.

Une sonnerie retentit alors.

« C'est Sally » murmura Heero « j'y vais. »

Il se retourna brusquement et rejoignit rapidement la maison.

Chang le regarda partir, sentant en lui une inquiétude inégalable le parcourir.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Daiya : Voilà voilà, un nouveau petit chapitre ;)  
****Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Bien ? Pas bien ? (comme dans le film des Trois Frères MDR (hum, je crois qu'il faut que je me calme mdrr)). ****Aki n'aime pas vraiment la partie où Heero 'parle' de ses sentiments, elle l'a trouve un peu… hum… cucul ! Lol. Bon, elle était obligatoire et c'est moi qui m'y suis collée mdr. Mais je voulais avoir votre avis sur la chose, pour me rassurer un peu (moi j'aime bien, enfin c'est pas du grand art mais je trouve pas ça trop exagéré lol).**

**Aki : Alors ce chapter ? Je vois dans vos yeux une lueur malsaine ! MOURARA ! Oui, ça devient de plus en plus palpitant :p  
On vous promet d'essayer de publier le prochain chapitre un peu plus rapidement…  
Merci de tout coeur pour votre soutien ! On est ravie de savoir que vous aimez un minimum notre fic :)**

**Daiya et Aki : En tous cas merci de nous avoir lues, rendez-vous pour le prochain épisode ;p  
**

**Bizz à tous !**


	4. Chapter 3

**_Auteurs_ : Daiya et Aki no Sabaku**

**_Titre_ : Sentiments Cachés**

**_Origine_ : Gundam Wing**

**_Disclamer_ : On à voulu les commander pour Noel, on voulait leur faire tourner un ptit film… XD mdr ! Mais on a rien eu T.T**

**_Genre_ : UA, OOC, Yaoi, et … POV ! **

**_Couple_ : 1x5 POWA ! (ça commence à devenir intéressant :p)**

**_Note_ : Bonne année 2006 ! Meilleurs voeux et bonne santé ! On espère que vous allez tous bien. Comme c'est la période des cadeaux, on vous met un ptit chapitre, en espérant qu'il va vous plaire. Vos reviews nous on vraiment fait très plaisir ! Vous êtes vraiment gentil(le)s de nous soutenir comme ça :) . Très bonne lecture !**

**_Réponses Aux Reviews_ : **Aki en normal** et **_Daiya en italique_

**_Lou_ : **Coucou, merci beaucoup pour cette charmante et première review ! Alors Heero délivre peu à peu ses sentiments… et tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, crois moi ! lol.Wufei va-t-il se rendre compte de cet amour ? Tu avais suggéré que ça serait bien qu'Heero lui saute dessus…"hum réfléchissons" Et bien lis donc ce chapitre (et apprends que les voeux se transforment parfois en cauchemar ! MDR !).  
_Heero accepte enfin ses sentiments… Chang, lui, ne se rend compte de rien… pour le moment ! J'espère vraiment que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, il est …hum… assez mouvementé ! Je suis heureuse que le personnage d'Heero te plaise ;). Merci pour ta review._

**_Natsumi_ : **Oh ba pleure pas ! Regarde, le voilà le chapitre ! lol. Je suis super heureuse de savoir que tu aimes énormément cette fic ! Vraiment, je me demande même pourquoi ! ptdr ! Sache que je hais le dramatique et le kawai… a mon grand malheur Daiya aime ça (sachant que j'ai fait pression sur elle pour censurer certains passages trop mélodrames !) !lol, mais à nous deux on réussi à faire une fic qui peu globalement plaire à tout les publiques… je pense qu'en lisant ce chapitre tu vas sûrement t'arracher les cheveux … hihi ! Un gros merci pour tes encouragements, bisous.  
_Je suis sincèrement heureuse que tu aimes notre fic :). Comme tu le dis si bien, Heero n'a pas fini de souffrir ! Et je suis contente que tu ne trouves pas ma scène cucul ! (victoire !) Et ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'était pas beaucoup dramatique (hein, Aki -.- ). J'espère que ce nouveau chap va te plaire. Merci beaucoup. Bizoux_

**_Youkai_ : **Ah, tu connais Wufei… tu nous connais un peu… le couple 1x5 à encore du chemin avant de 'réellement' se concrétiser ! mdr ! Chang se comporte un peu comme une maman poule… il se fait beaucoup de soucis pour Heero, car il l'aime vraiment. Mais de là à virer homo… un grand pas. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire (ce n'est pas un de mes préférés… je n'aime pas trop ce que j'y ai écris… enfin). Merci merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! Pleins de poutoux !  
_Je suis vraiment ravie que notre fic te plaise :). Et je suis surtout contente que tu ais aimé mon passage :))) Pour ce qui est de Chang, et de ses sentiments… ce n'est pas pour tout de suite ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Merci pour tes compliments. Gros Bisous._

**_Ptit Bou_ : **Biiiiiiiip impossible de faire une RAR ! mdr ! Bon, tout d'abord merci pour ta rev' ! c'est super sympa, et ca me fait toujours très plaisir ! Mais quand j'avais écris la scène 'du baiser dans le vent', mon Heero m'avait paru très crédible ! Jle voulais tout aussi, sinon plus, prétentieux que Chang. Au fil de la fic il devient un peu le 'dominé', mais il est loin d'être blaireau (je crois..lol). MDR pour les bourrés ! Javoue que c'est trop ça que je m'imaginais aussi ! (j'aurais du détailler à ta façon ptdr !) Les deux filles étaient là comme des putes, c'est pour ca que ma rédaction durant ce passage était assez crue. Je ne les aime pas du tout ces deux sal..pes (non mais tu te rends compte que l'une d'entre elle à couché avec MON Chang ?), d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas voulu les nommer. Heero, est (comme je l'ai dis plus haut), pas si 'nuche' que ca. On en a pas vraiment parlé avec Daiya, mais je ne pense pas du tout qu'il soit puceau, au contraire, (peut être qu'il a du en collectionner…)Cette soirée, ca m'a fait l'effet du 'trip raté', Heero à été plus énervé par cette nuit qu'autre chose, c'est pour ca que le lendemain il agresse presque Wu, (c'est super déconcertant et blessant pour un mec de ne pas avoir réussi à bader quand même ! mdr). Sans compter qu'il à plus réagit en voyant Chang….lol. J'adore ce Chang si pur ! (oui PUR ! XD lumière symbolique) qu'on à réussi à créer… (malgré ses conquêtes volages… ba il est jeune, il s'amuse !mdr). Tu à trouvé le chapitre précédent décisif ? Mais celui là l'est boooocouuuu plus ! lol. Enfin voilà ! Je me stoppe. Gros Bisous ma ptite blonde scientifique ! Merci pour tes encouragements. Jtadore. Bisoux.  
_Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Mais il faut que tu embêtes 'rion… C'est elle qui doit écrire ! (j'avoue j'ai été vache lol) Il en vit des trucs déprimants, le pauvre Heero ! (oui, on est MECHANTES ! Mdrr). C'est dur la vie de bishos, mais bon… lol. J'espère que cette fic te plaira jusqu'à la fin ;) Gros Bisous et encore merci !_

**_Olia_ : **Oh ! lia ! (mdr, je sais c'est nul !). En tout cas moi aussi j'adore Wu en mode 'lover', c'est trop irrésistible ! Mais attention, pas touche il est à moi ! mdr, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes ces trois premiers chapitres ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire tout autant ! Merci pour le com', bonne lecture.  
_TROP MDR ta review ! J'adore ! Et bien, je suis heureuse que notre petite fic te plaise, et j'espère vraiment qu'on ne te décevra pas ! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements. Bizz._

**_Cacacounette_ : **MDR, ouip, ben moi aussi jla trouve trop bonne cte fic, elle déchire à donf ziva XD ! Voila enfin ce chapitre (tant attendu ! mdr), pas mordre surtout, hein ? lol. Merci bien pour ta review la miss, j'espère que ca va te plaire. Lis bien :)  
_LOL ! La voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira… merci et gros bizouxx._

**_Kasufu_ : **Oyo ! Heero est trop adorable, ou est donc passée sa virilité ? (j'ai honte de comment je l'ai traité… T.T) Pour la scène avec les filles, c'était juste une passade, pour qu'Heero se rendre compte du désir qu'il éprouve envers Chang… Mais ca y est, c'est fait ! J'ai adoré aussi le coup du bronzage ! (écrit par Daiya bien sur !) C'était trop bien ! lool. Voici enfin la suite, grand merci pour nous soutenir toujours autant ! Bizoux à toi.  
_Je suis heureuse que Heero te plaise ! (étoiles dans les yeux…). Pkoi les gens le trouvent un peu niais ! Moi je l'aimeuh ! lol. Alors merci de l'aimer. Mdr. Et ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'était là pour voir Wufei nu… (même moi… SNIF !) Trop cruel… Merci pour ta review. Gros Bisous._

**_Mama_ : **Je « mets la jour vite » ! mdr. N'aurais tu pas un peu trop bu durant ces fêtes ? hein ? O.o, dis moi tout ! loool ! En tout cas je suis contente de savoir que tu adores ! J'espère que la suite te conviendra aussi ! Bonne lecture.  
_Je suis heureuse que tu aimes notre fic. Voila la suite, je crois que c'est ce que tu voulais.lol. Merci pour ta review. Biz_

**Sentiments Cachés**

_**Chapitre 3**_

Chang regardait silencieusement Heero.

Celui-ci avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

Il riait de bon cœur avec Sally, faisant sauter les pâtes dans la poêle.

Mais Chang connaissait son meilleur ami mieux que quiconque.

Et, au-delà de cette gaieté, il pouvait voir au fond des yeux de Heero une tristesse profonde.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Son ami était triste alors qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Lui était si heureux de revoir son meilleur ami, il attendait ce moment depuis des mois et des mois.

Sans Heero, la vie n'était pas la même.

Alors il se demandait pourquoi Heero était malheureux.

N'était-il pas content qu'il soit là ?

Peut-être que lui ne manquait pas tant que ça au japonais…

Chang resta silencieux durant tout le repas, soucieux.

Sally les quitta rapidement, et Heero redevint d'un seul coup renfermé et las.

Du seuil de la cuisine, Chang vit son meilleur ami s'appuyer contre la porte d'entrée, une grande tristesse peignant ses traits.

Chang sentit la douleur revenir.

Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir cette souffrance sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

Chang se racla la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

Heero ouvrit brusquement les yeux et plaça sur ses lèvres un sourire feint.

« On y va, à cette fête ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué qui ne trompa pas le chinois.

Chang s'approcha avec précaution du japonais, remarquant les ombres naissant des yeux de son ami au fur et à mesure qu'il le rejoignait.

Il s'arrêta à une distance respectable de lui.

Heero le regardait, apeuré, son torse se soulevant à un rythme inégal.

« Heero, il faut que je sache… » commença Chang « Veux-tu que tu je m'en aille ? »

Le japonais secoua la tête, surpris.

« Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas je… j'ai l'impression que tu n'es pas heureux depuis que je suis arrivé. »

Heero soupira.

« Non, je suis content que tu sois là, Chang, vraiment. Et je ne veux pas que tu partes. »

Le chinois sonda son ami du regard.

Puis, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

« Ok, tant mieux. Tu es prêt ? »

« Oui, je vais juste chercher ma veste et on peut y aller. »

Heero s'élança vers les escaliers.

Chang baissa les yeux.

La douleur en lui était toujours présente.

* * *

Heero était en train de fixer, avec toute la rage du monde dans ses yeux, son meilleur ami en charmante discussion avec un autre !

Ils étaient arrivés à cette fête depuis à peine deux heures, que déjà Chang se trouvait en bonne compagnie... Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser en plus ! Alors que lui il était seul, là à les contempler... Il avait à peine tourné le dos que son ami l'avait abandonné !

Le chinois riait, la discussion qu'il entretenait avec le jeune homme avait tout de passionnante. Ce dernier qui dévorait le chinois des yeux, venait de remettre le col de Chang qui était mal plié. Le sang d'Heero ne fit qu'un tour, il se précipita sur le "couple" et poussa violemment son médiocre rival. Il s'adressa à son ami avec mépris, lui disant qu'il rentrait vu l'inutilité dont il faisait preuve.

Le jeune chinois ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser auprès du jeune homme qui était au sol.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il courut pour rattraper Heero.

Il voulait à tout prix lui parler !

Soudain il sentit quelqu'un lui prendre le bras, le tirer en arrière. Le regard mauvais, il fit face au type avec qui il parlait précédemment.

« Il est taré ton pote ! » lâcha ce dernier.

Chang ne supportant pas cette remarque, envoya son poing gauche sur le visage du jeune homme, et courut vers la maison d'Heero.

Le chinois entra doucement, tout était sombre, il monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Son ami était assis sur le lit, il pouvait lire la honte dans le regard qui lui était destiné.

« Heero »

La voix du chinois était douce, il cherchait à comprendre la réaction du jeune homme face à lui.

« Je... je suis jaloux »

« Mais tu n'as pas à l'être ! Tu es mon meilleur ami ! » répondit le chinois offusqué.

« Chang, je... j'ai besoin de savoir que tu m'aimes. »

« Heero, tu es la personne dont j'ai le plus besoin, je t'aime fort. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps... »

Le chinois enlaça son ami dans ses bras. Heero se laissa bercer par la chaleur qui émanait du corps contre lui, sa douceur ; il était tellement bien... tellement !

Non, il ne devait pas... c'est un peu comme s'il trahissait la confiance que Chang lui accordait !

Heero frissonna légèrement, puis se détacha de l'emprise de son ami.

Il avait du mal à respirer, sa main s'agrippa au drap, devenant blanche à force de le serrer.

« Heero ! Heero bordel qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ! »

« Je, je sais pas... j'étouffe... »

Le teint halé d'Heero était pâle, le chinois allait prendre son portable pour appeler les urgences, quand son ami l'arrêta.

« J't'en pris, ça sert à rien. »

La respiration de Heero redevenait presque normale, il fixa Chang dans les yeux pour le rassurer. »

« Ca va mieux ? »

« Oui, oui je crois. C'est rien je dois être fatigué tu sais... »

« Arrête tes conneries tu veux ! Faut que tu me dises ce que t'as ! »

« ... »

« Je vais commencer à croire que t'es allergique à moi. » dit Chang avec un sourire amer.

« Là c'est toi qui délire ! »

Le chinois s'agenouilla devant son ami, il lui prit les mains et le fixa avec sincérité époustouflante.

Son regard transperçait Heero, comme s'il voulait pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui, lire en lui...

Le japonais eu du mal à ne pas abaisser ses yeux.

Chang le regardant ainsi lui donnait une impression de valeur inestimable, d'une chose tellement précieuse, que le japonais en sourit de bonheur.

« Heero... je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, j'ai eu peur, vraiment peur ! »

« Je sais, je suis désolé. »

« Dis le moi, dis moi ce qui te causes des problèmes, je sais que c'est de ma faute ! N'essaye pas de nier, tu trembles quand je te touche trop... Heero, tu as peur de moi ? Tu sais que je ne te ferais jamais de mal ! »

« Bien sûr que je le sais ! » s'exclama le japonais « Ce n'est pas ça... »

« Alors dis le moi ! Dis le moi bon sang ! Je ferais tout, tout pour que tu ailles mieux. Tout Heero, tu m'entends ? »

Le japonais était submergé de bonheur, il ferma les yeux, il avait presque envie de pleurer ? C'était tout Chang ça, tout lui, tellement lui ! Gentillesse, tendresse, fermeté, beauté, il allait droit au but, il voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui...

Tendrement Heero passa sa main sur le visage de son ami, il lui caressa la joue, glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins... ils étaient si doux... Délicatement il déposa ses lèvres sur celles

de Chang... puis fit une légère pression...

Il releva lentement la tête, et plongea son regard dans celui troublé du chinois.

« Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. »

« Je... mais... mais Heero... » Chang ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait... ce baiser ?

Il ne s'y était pas du tout préparé !

« Je n'en peux plus de n'être que ton ami. Il m'en faut plus, j'ai besoin de t'avoir entièrement à moi. Ça me rend malade Chang, complètement malade... »

Le chinois s'était relevé, il était trop surpris. Tout défilait dans sa tête ; pourquoi ? depuis quand ? comment ?

Trop de questions, trop d'incompréhensions !

Heero se leva paniqué.

Il s'agrippa à son ami comme si sa vie dépendait de sa décision, le serrant fortement, ne désirant jamais, plus jamais le lâcher !

« Chang je t'en prie... Tu m'as dis…tu m'as dis que tu ferais tout ! Je t'en prie... j'en ai tellement envie… _et besoin…_ »

« Je suis désolé Heero... Tu, Tu m'en demandes trop ! » la voix du chinois était presque cassée.

Il repoussa son ami, s'apprêtant à sortir de la pièce, puis se retourna une dernière fois.

« Mets-toi à ma place... »

Il franchit le seuil.

Heero s'écroula sur son lit, ses mains sur son ventre, il avait tellement mal...

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée retentit, le japonais se mis en position fœtale, des larmes ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues...

* * *

POV Heero :

Mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ?

_Je me hais ! Je me hais !_

Son regard était si... fuyant...

J'ai l'impression que je ne suis bon qu'à foutre ma vie en l'air... et celle de ceux qui me sont proches...

Chang doit tellement me détester...

Si ça se trouve à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en bonne compagnie, encore et toujours...

Ca me fait tellement, tellement... mal...

Je le revois, avec cette poufiasse...

Et moi ?

Et moi !

Je voulais une réponse, j'en ai eu une...

Ce n'est pas celle que j'espérais...

loin de là...

Mais je croyais quoi ?

Qu'il... mon Dieu...

…qu'il me dirait... qu'il m'aime ?

Je suis trop con.

_Je me hais pour me faire souffrir, pour le faire souffrir !_

Il serait peut-être temps que je prenne ma vie en main...

Tout ces efforts inutiles ; des pseudos efforts…

Ma vie a toujours été programmée.

J'étais comme un lion en cage, qui fait les cents pas, sans savoir où ça le mène.

Chang est ma clef, je n'accepte pas qu'il m'abandonne !

_Je vais me faire soigner pour lui..._

S'il ne me parle plus... je me suiciderais ?

J'me fais tellement pitié...

Je suis sûr que Chang me pardonnera, il... il me pardonnera !

Je le sais au fond... il a raison...

Je me mets à sa place.

...Quel beau gosse je suis...

Pff... C'est vraiment le moment de faire de l'humour...

Il a dû tellement être choqué que je lui dise ça !

Moi et mon... tact...

_Je me hais !_

C'est pas vrai...

J'ai l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve... un horrible cauchemar...

Ca me parait si loin ! Si irréel !

Le pire c'est que je n'étais même pas bourré...

J'aurais mieux fait de l'être...

Lui demander de coucher avec moi !

C'est vraiment fort...

_vraiment con_...

Je suis tout de même content...

Non, c'est pas le bon mot... ici ça parait d'un euphémisme...

Je suis plutôt soulagé...

Oui c'est ça...

soulagé...

Même si ça me tire les entrailles...

J'ai l'impression de saigner, qu'on m'a battu... je...

Je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il le sait... de ne plus le trahir.

Si après ça il me pardonne... C'est que notre amitié est éternelle...

C'est de loin la pire chose que j'avais à lui dire... la pire ?

Je me mens à moi-même...

Je ne trouve absolument que cette attention que je lui porte est horrible...

Au contraire...

Je trouve ça beau... de l'aimer... ça me fait souffrir le martyre... mais j'aime l'aimer !

_J'aurais tellement voulu que ça lui fasse plaisir_...

Qu'il apprécie d'être pour moi aussi vital...

On n'en dit pas qu'être aimer est la plus belle chose ?

Pour lui ça ressemble plus à une malédiction...

Je suis si horrible et détestable que ça?

Pff... Je suis con avec mes théories...

J'étais son meilleur ami et je lui ai demandé quelque chose d'impensable !

De quoi je m'étonne ?

Il me manque déjà...

Je veux qu'il revienne...

J'ai mal... j'espère que lui ne souffre pas...

_Je me hais vraiment…_

* * *

POV Chang :

Oh mon Dieu !

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Il m'a dit que…

Heero m'a demandé de faire l'amour avec lui !

L'amour comme…

Putain !

Ce n'est pas possible, c'est un putain de cauchemar !

Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

Quand je suis arrivé, tout était normal, alors pourquoi maintenant…

Je ne comprends rien !

Heero qui… éprouve du _désir_ pour moi…

Pour moi !

Mais c'est impensable !

Heero est mon ami, mon meilleur ami !

Je l'aime comme un frère !

Pas comme… pas comme _lui_ veut que je l'aime…

Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je réfléchisse.

Il doit bien avoir une solution, un moyen d'effacer la scène qui vient d'avoir lieux…

Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Il m'a dit qu'il voulait faire l'amour avec moi !

Et moi je l'ai rejeté !

Je l'ai purement et simplement rejeté…

De la plus cruelle des façons, je lui ai dit non.

Mais quel con, quel putain de con je suis !

Je l'ai fait souffrir, alors que lui ai promis de tout faire pour qu'il soit heureux !

Comment ai-je pu lui faire du mal !

Heero est si sensible…

Mais comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ?

Je ne l'aime pas de cette façon, je ne peux pas lui donner ce qu'il veut !

Et puis que veut-il, hein ?

Que veut-il de plus qu'une putain de partie de baise ?

Même ça je ne peux pas lui donner…

Moi qui ai toujours pensé pouvoir tout faire pour lui…

Visiblement, tout, c'est trop !

Je suis vraiment désolé, Heero, mais je ne peux pas.

J'ai failli à mes devoirs d'ami, j'ai faillit aux principes que je m'étais inculqué.

J'ai failli.

Excuse-moi, Heero.

Je t'aime tant, pourtant !

Mais…

Que dois-je faire ?

Partir?

Te laisser ?

Non, si je te laisse, j'ai peur que tu fasses une bêtise…

Tu en serais capable, tu es trop extrême…

Mais si je reste…

Ce sera dur, pour toi et moi.

Putain, comment je vais réussir à surmonter ça ?

Après ce que tu m'as dit, après avoir pris conscience du mal que je t'ai fait…

Je ne dois pas te laisser seul, Heero.

Mais là, maintenant, je ne peux pas revenir.

Voir la douleur dans tes yeux serait trop insupportable.

Je suis un putain d'égoïste !

Je pense à moi avant de penser à Heero !

Tout est brouillé, tout est incompréhensible

Faites que je trouve le courage d'affronter son regard.

Faites que je trouve la force pour le faire rire de nouveau.

Faites que je ne sois plus la cause de ses larmes…

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Notes :**

**Oui… un grand pas à été fait avec ce chapitre. Mais ! Comptez sur nous pour faire encore languir la chose ! XD Pas de chance, cette fic est écrite par deux sadiques… lool ! Pour la nouvelle année, on avait pensé à prendre de bonnes résolutions, comme arrêter de maltraiter les bishos ! lol, mais enfin de compte… nooooon, c'est tellement bon d'être méchant ! mdr ! J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu… Merci beaucoup pour le soutien ! On pleure la fin des vacances :'(  
Encore Bonne Année et bisous a tous !**


	5. Chapter 4

**_Auteurs_ : Daiya et Aki no Sabaku**

**_Titre_ : Sentiments Cachés**

**_Origine_ : Gundam Wing**

**_Disclamer_ : Pas à nous T.T pourquoi la vie est elle si injuste ?**

**_Genre_ : UA, OOC, Yaoi **

**_Couple_ : 1x5 powaaaa ! et un peu de 1x? héhéhé**

**_Note_ : **

**Aki : Coucou tout le monde ! J'espère que l'attente ne vous à pas paru trop longue ? Au chapitre précédant nous avons eu 12 superbes reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir ! Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos encouragements, ca motive vraiment ! Là c'est les vacances, je vais en profiter pour écrire la suite de cette fic… car il se trouve que c'est à moi depuis environ 1mois ! mdr (la honte !). En tout cas, désolée pour le retard, bonne vacances a vous, et bonne lecture ! merci :)**

**Daiya :Merci mille fois pour vos encouragements, c'est vraiment ce qui nous motive. Ça avance, mais nous pas vraiment… lol. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on y travaille :) En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard, l'essentiel, c'est que vous ayez la suite ;) J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Merci encore.**

**_Réponses Aux Reviews_ : **Aki en normal** et **_Daiya en italique_

_**La prochaine fois pas de RAR publiée... désolées... laissez nous vos emails pour qu'on puisse vous les envoyer. Merci à vous. Bizoux**_

**_Ptit bou_ : **Coucou ! Et bien ta review m'a faite trop rigoler quoi, comme d'hab ! merci car elles sont toujours aussi longue, et j'adore ! lol, alors Heero n'a pas la ménopause ! mdr, je ne crois pas du moins, mais en effet il est très sentimental dans cette fic, un peu trop peu être... ha ha ha ! Sinon oui c'est tout à fait normal d'être dingue de Chang, je me suis dit « allez hop choquons les lecteurs, je vais comparer l'homosexualité à une maladie » mdr, ravie que ça ai fonctionné (au moins sur toi) ! Sinon je t'ai trouvé super jolie en jupe ! HAAAAA, a quand la prochaine fois ? Si c'est a chaque exam…mdr ! En tout cas plein de gros bisous, vive nous !

_Salut ! Alors pour les pâtes, j'ai vu ça dans un film (d'où est plus ou moins tirée la fic…) Heero, la ménopause ! Merde, c'est vrai ! Mais comment on va faire ! Bon, je me calme… J'espère que cette suite de plaira. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous._

**_Lou999_ : **Hi ! Comment répondre a ta review sans te spoiler ? mdr, je pense qu'il te suffi de lire ce chapitre pour avoir quelques réponses. Mais cette relation est assez complexe, c'est certain Daiya n'a pas choisi un sujet des plus faciles, mais c'est ça qui est super ! Moi j'adore Chang, jle piquerais volontiers à Heero si je pouvais (ouai je sais… je casserais un couple Yaoi de GW sans aucun état d'âme… mais jl'aime trooooooop ! lol) En tout cas merci beaucoup pour nous avoir laissé une review, en espérant que la suite te convienne !

_Hello !Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous on est sadique, mais pas trop quand même ! Donc Chang et Heero finiront ensemble, c'est sûr ! Maintenant… Je ne te dis rien, mais ça va bouger ! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Biz_

**_Natsumi_ : **Saluto ! Et bien, ravie que la fic te plaise toujours autant (je crois) ! T'as trop de chance d'avoir fait les soldes (même si c'était à la Noël), moi je voulais y aller là, mais j'ai pas pu trop de taf ! Jsuis dégoutée ! mdr ! En tout cas, ce chapitre détient un élément TRES perturbateur… comme tu es une fidèle revieweuse, je vais te dire qu'il s'agit du fameux « ? » de « 1x ? » ! HA HA ! Ouai je sais c'est nul ! mdr, mais Bonne lecture quand même ! Biz

_Bonne année à toi aussi ! Je suis heureuse que cette fic te plaise vraiment. Bon, je te dis juste un truc : Heero n'a pas vraiment fini de souffrir… J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire. Merci beaucoup. Bisous. _

**_Aki no sama_ : **Mdr ! Sans déconner t'es vraiment une super sadique comparée a nous ! lol, j'adore comment tu fais du mal a Quatre ptdr ! Le couple WufeixHeero est assez rare, mais on c'est venu naturellement (je crois) de faire que ce soit Heero le namoureux ! mourararrara ! Je suis super contente que ca te plaise, jte souhaite uen bonne lecture et merci pour ta review ! Biz

_Oh, une sadique comme nous ! Youpi ! Et bien tu vas être servie, moi je te le dis ! C'est vrai que techniquement, le 01x05 est mieux, mais là le couple c'est imposé de lui même… Je suis ravie que cette fic te plaise. Un gros merci pour ta review. _

**_Olia_ : **Salutation ! mdr, ouai, je te comprends quand une fic est captivante, on voudrait que ce soit jamais la fin, et pourtant, quand je lis des fics à 35chap en un coup ca me fatigue assez, alors c'est pas plus mal d'attendre ! (mdr j'essaye de t'embobiner pour nous faire pardonner du retard ! lol). Mais je suis méga contente de savoir qu'apparemment toutes les lectrices ont l'air d'aimer vraiment bien cette fic (c'est dingue !mdr). En tout cas sache que je me battrais pour Wufei ! Parce que moi naussi jle veux, nous sommes rivales ! mdr, d'ici là bonne lecture et merci pour le com' super sympa ! Biz

_Oh une fan ! T'aime notre fic ? Alors je suis ravie (moi je ne demande que ça ! lol) Pour Wufei, je te le laisse, moi je préfère Heero alors… Va falloir que t'en discute avec Aki (mais fait gaffe elle a réussi à avoir des droit dessus, je ne sais pas comment :s mdr). Désolée pour le retard :( Mais j'espère tout de même que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Merci pour ta review. Gros bisous._

**_Kalas1209_ :** Hello ! Encore une nouvelle lectrice ! Moi être toute joyeuse !lol, je suis ravie de savoir que ca te plaise, et j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue (mdr, j'imagine la réponse « enfait…non, j'avais un peu oublié votre fic ! » mdr). Enfin bref ! Bonne lecture et merci pour la review :)

_Eh bien le voilà ! Oui, il a mis du temps à venir, mais il est là ! Et j'espère qu'il va pas te décevoir… Merci pour ton commentaire. Bisous_

**_Kasufu_ : **PtiteKakaaaaa ! mdr, oui je sais, c'est charmant ! lol ! Jte rassure, on est toujours aussi méchante avec les bishos ! la preuve en lisant ce chapitre, tu vas voir que c'est pas prêt d'être l'harmonie parfaite entre les deux Gboys ! Il est vrai que le chapitre précédent était triste… (mais y'a pire plus tard ! mdr c'est rassurant), d'ici là, ca va un peu mieux, mais tu vas découvrir un nouveau personnage ! HA HA et oui ! Mais chut j'en dis pas plus :p

_Si tu savais ce qui va arriver… tu saurais qu'on a pas pris de bonnes résultions ! Et oui nous la cruauté, ça nous connaît ! Alors prépare les tronçonneuses, les mouchoirs… J'espère que ça va te plaire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros bisous._

**_Mama_ : **Lol ! Trop de jus de fruits rend fou ! non ? Pour info, nous sommes deux à écrire la fic, moi (Aki) et Daiya qui te répond en italique :) En tout cas je ne sais pas si les actions de Wufei dans ce chapitre te feront plaisir ! mdr, sinon le pauvre il va crever dans ta fic ! lol. Merci bien pour la review en tout cas ! Bonne lecture !

_C'est moi la deuxième ;) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Merci pour ta review. Bisous _

**_Hades Hiei_ : **Coucou ! Mdr ta review ! Et de rien de rien, je suis une admiratrice de Wufei, jle case avec tout le monde sans soucis ! Alors ravie de découvrir un fan ( c'est bien UN fan ? non ? ) de plus au couple 1x5 ! Désolé pour Trowa, mais on le verra pas (ainsi que les autres) dans la fic, enfin je crois, je n'en ai pas trop parlé avec Daiya, mais je ne pense pas qu'on les mettra en scène… C'ets dingue, par ce que mon frère aurait trop voulu que j'insère Trowa ! Ah lala ! fou fou fou ! mdr. Merci en tout cas pour ta gentille review ! Bonne lecture :)

_Oh un lecteur ! La classe ! (c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive… lol). Aki a raison, on ne verra pas les autres dans cette fic (pourquoi ? Bah… pas de raison lol…). Remarque pourquoi pas, maintenant que j'y pense… Hum… Tu viens de vivre une étincelle d'inspiration en direct ! Mdr. Etn tous cas thank you pour ta review. Biz, en espérant que la suite va te plaire…_

**_Steph_ : **Oh lama ! Ma coupine SAF ! mdr (c'est trop la merde serieux), merci mille fois de nous lire, tu sais que ca me fait super plaisir ? surtout que tes compliments sont super gentils ! mdr ! ENCORE mon prozium ! ma dose ! ARGGGG ! lol ! Merde, jme souviens plus maintenant si je t'ai envoyé ma HP, mais pendant les vacs jvais surement écrire dessus (essayer de la finir T.T) Genre la fic t'as fait penser au jour de l'an ? mdr, n'imp quoi (ou ca ou ca ?). Franchement Steph « t'es une fille bien » ! mdr ! Apparemment mon père serait op pour Orange Mecanic, faut voir, et puis faut que je gère pour le coupe tif ! Jsuis deg de pas voir les gars pour les vacs, jcrois que je vais négocier pour un truc chez moi… veux voir Léo en hamster ! mdr (genre Adrien ca va être mort …) Enfin ! Gros bisous à toi, et lis bien la suite !mdr, j'espère que ca va te plaire. Grosse léchouille (HA HA) Jtadore coupine !

_Salut toi :) Tu vas bien ? Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir ;) J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Gros bisous, à la prochaine._

**_Noeru_ : **La voila la suite ! TADAM !mdr, merci pour le commentaire, j'espère que ca va te plaire ! Quel courage de relire notre fic en entière ! lol (même moi j'en ai oublié des passages, c'est trop la honte… lol) ! Bonne lecture !

_Et bien la voilà ! Tu as relu notre fic ? Ouah ! Moi j'ai du mal à relire mes propres fics alors… lol. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Bisous et merci._

**_Youkai_ : **Kikoo mademoiselle l'inconnue (mdr !), merci beaucoup d'être fidèle (oui encore :p) La voilou la suite, oui je sais on met du temps, mais bon… C'est qu'on va vite arriver au passage où on en ai ! lol, et là je sens que ca va être dar dar de publier… déjà que là on est pas réglo, alors bientôt ca sera ptètre un chapitre tout les deux mois ! ARGGG ! c'est trop horrible ! Nous allons tout faire pour reprendre encore de l'avance ! Vive les vacances ! (et en plus ca rime). Bonne lecture super lectrice ! Merci beaucoup pour la review ! Gros Biyoux :p

_Le pauvre Heero n'a pas fini de souffrir… (oui on est cruelles, et alors ! Mdr) Et peut-être que d'un côté, il aurait mieux fait de ne rien dire… Non ! C'est tellement bon de les faire souffrir ! Lol. Bon et bien je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre ne va pas te décevoir, et que tu pourras aller le lire… Gros bisous._

**Sentiments Cachés**

**_Chapitre 4_**

« Hey, réveille toi... »

Heero gémit, il se boudina contre son oreiller, trop fatigué pour se lever dès maintenant. Soudain il prit conscience de l'identité de la personne à ses côtés.

Doucement il ouvrit les yeux, fixant le jeune homme accroupi à côté de lui.

« J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal dormi » dit ce dernier d'un ton embêté.

Le japonais fixa son meilleur ami avec appréhension, il se redressa pour s'assoir face à lui.

« Je... non, ça va... mais »

« Écoute Heero, je suis réellement désolé pour hier, je n'aurais jamais dû partir comme ça... j'espère qu'on est toujours... amis ? »

Heero mis quelques secondes à comprendre Chang, après tout, il venait juste d'émerger d'une sale nuit... Il répondit pourtant avec un ton extrêmement enthousiaste.

« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr qu'on est encore amis ! »

Chang sourit pleinement et ébouriffa les cheveux d'Heero. Il se releva et prit le plateau repas qu'il avait posé sur la commode en entrant. Le japonais le regarda ébahit, avant de prendre le plateau qui lui était tendu.

« Tu sais, tu n'étais pas obligé de »

« Si je le fais c'est que j'en ai envie. » le coupa Chang.

Heero soupira et baissa la tête.

« Moi aussi je m'en veux pour hier, je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça. »

« Non, c'est bien que tu me l'ais dit... Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous. »

Le chinois s'assis sur le bord du lit, et attrapa une chouquette sur le plateau qu'il engouffra dans sa bouche.

« Chte cache pas que... hum, pour le moment, ché achez difficile de faire comme chi de rien était. »

Heero le regarda désabusé.

« Quel crédibilité tu as avec ce truc dans la bouche. »

Les deux jeunes hommes rigolèrent un peu, puis Chang fixa on ne peut plus sérieusement son ami.

« Je veux dire par là que, je ne peux pas te garantir que tout va redevenir comme avant... Du moins pas tout de suite, mais je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux. »

Heero hocha la tête, il pensait la même chose... Le chinois se leva pendant que son ami attrapait une petite viennoiserie pour la manger.

« On va à la plage cet aprèm ? »

« Ché d'accord. »

Chang arqua un sourcil et dit très franchement :

« Alors là, je comprends tout à fait cette histoire de crédibilité... »

Heero manqua de s'étouffer en riant et mima de tuer son ami avec une arme invisible. Le chinois lui sourit et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce quand il se fit arrêter.

« Chang, attends ! Je voulais savoir... tu as passé la... nuit dehors ? »

« Non. Rassure toi, j'ai fait un tour et je suis rentré. J'ai dormi sur le canapé. »

Le japonais fit un sourire en coin et son ami sortit de la chambre.

Enfin seul, Heero ferma les yeux et s'adossa pleinement contre le mur ; Dieu merci Chang était revenu...

* * *

Chang se laissa tomber sur sa serviette en soupirant.

Il ferma les yeux, laissant le soleil lécher de sa chaleur son corps humide.

Derrière le doux bruit du ressac, il percevait les cris des vacanciers qui l'entouraient, et parmi eux ceux de son meilleur ami.

« Alex, la balle ! Passe-moi la balle ! »

Des exclamations de joie retentirent alors, accompagnées d'applaudissements.

Le chinois ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur le groupe de jeunes qui jouaient au volley, dans lequel se trouvait Heero.

Celui-ci serrait dans ses bras un grand blond aux cheveux longs.

Ils se séparèrent après une dernière accolade.

Les deux autres joueurs, en face d'eux, laissèrent échapper quelques sifflements suggestifs, auxquels répondit le blond par un tirage de  
langue.

Les quatre garçons éclatèrent de rire, puis reprirent leur jeu.

A chaque point marqué, Heero et son coéquipier avait l'un envers l'autre un geste presque tendre.

Leurs yeux se croisaient régulièrement, et lorsque ceci se produisait, un sourire complice naissait sur leurs lèvres.

Et cela blessait Chang au fond de lui pour une raison qu'il ne saisissait pas.

Après la déclaration, c'est à dire cinq jours plutôt, aucun des deux n'avait parlé de cet incident. Pas même une simple insinuation.

Heero avait retrouvé son sourire, sa joie de vivre.

Même si Chang réussissait à percevoir cette lueur de douleur au fond de ses prunelles.

Il connaissait trop son meilleur ami pour passer à côté de cela.

Cependant, depuis deux jours, le comportement de Heero avait sensiblement changé.

Un nouveau sourire voguait sur ses lèvres délicatement ourlées.

Et ce depuis qu'il avait rencontré « Alex ».

Alex… Chang n'entendait parler que de lui.

« Alex est si gentil… On a tellement de points communs… Il a dix-neuf ans, et il est tellement mature !… »

Chang soupira une nouvelle fois et enfonça sa tête dans sa serviette.

Il maudissait ce fichu « Alex ».

Mais enfin, il n'était pas parfait !

Il avait un sourire niais, de grands pieds, et il ne savait même pas s'habiller !

Des pantalons informes, des chemises trop colorées.

'Skateur'

C'était un style ça !

Pff.

Ce mec était un beau parleur sorti de nulle part qui ne ressemblait à rien, et qui avait embobiné Heero.

Il passait presque plus de temps avec « Alex » qu'avec lui.

Mais merde !

C'était avec lui qu'il était en vacances !

C'était lui son meilleur ami !

C'était lui qu'il… aimait !

Chang donna un coup de point rageur dans le sable.

Voilà où résidait le véritable nœud du problème.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire, il ne pouvait oublier les mots d'Heero, tous ses sentiments que le japonais disait éprouver pour lui.

Cela avait changé beaucoup de paramètres, et la perception qu'il avait de certaines choses se voyait modifier.

Alors il n'arrivait pas à concevoir cette nouvelle _amitié _entre Heero et « Alex ».

Il ne comprenait pourquoi Heero s'éloignait loin de lui, pourquoi il éprouvait pour ce mec insignifiant tant de bons sentiments.

Il ne comprenait pas Heero, vraiment pas.

Était-il jaloux ?

Non, bien sûr que non !

C'était juste que… qu'il voulait que Heero reste avec lui.

Parce qu'il était venu ici pour passer des vacances avec son meilleur ami, et non tout seul à ruminer dans son coin.

Voilà tout !

Un nouveau cri de victoire retenti.

Chang se redressa brusquement.

C'en était trop !

Il enfila rapidement son short et roula en boule sa serviette.

Il mit ses lunettes de soleil sur le bout de son nez, calla son magasine sous son bras et attrapa les clefs de la villa à moitié ensevelies sous le sable chaud.

Il passa sans un regard devant le petit attroupement qui entourait les quatre joueurs de volley amateurs.

Il ne voulait ni en voir, ni en entendre plus.

Alors qu'il dépassait la petite dune qui marquait la séparation entre la plage et le parking, Chang entendit l'appel de son nom.

Il s'arrêta mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

« Chang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Et bien, cela semble clair, » commença-t-il en se tournant vers son meilleur ami « je m'en vais, _Yuy_ »

Ledit Yuy perdit quelques couleurs lorsque le chinois utilisa son nom de famille. Une certaine peine assombrit son regard.

« Mais, pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi ? » il eut un petit rire ironique « Parce que cette après-midi plage en tête à tête avec moi-même commence un peu à m'ennuyer. Je préfère terminer cette journée romantique devant la télé. »

« Mais pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? »

« Et toi, pourquoi tu ne rentres pas avec moi ? » rétorqua Chang, passablement furieux.

Heero se mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure.

Le chinois sentit son cœur se pincer.

Le japonais leva timidement son regard.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il en jetant de petits coups d'œil vers ses coéquipiers, et plus particulièrement Alex, qui l'attendaient de moins de moins patiemment. « Mais ils… »

Chang ne répondit rien

Il fixait, à travers ses lunettes, son meilleur ami.

Il se sentait vexé, trahi.

« Heero, tu viens ? »

Change releva la tête, le japonais se retourna.

Face à eux se tenait Alex, ses longs cheveux blonds au vent, son torse parfait bombé.

Il plongea son regard, froid, dans celui de Chang.

Celui-ci pouvait y lire une animosité réelle : « Je le veux, et c'est pas toi qui m'en empêchera » disaient les yeux du blond.

Chang détourna le regard dans un geste de profond mépris, mais intérieurement il avait mal, sans savoir pourquoi.

Il reposa son attention sur Heero, qui semblait véritablement perdu.

« Vas-y _Yuy_, tu en meurs d'envie. » déclara froidement Chang. « Amuse-toi bien. »

Il se détourna rapidement, restant insensible aux appels d'Heero derrière lui.

Il s'arrêta cependant quelques mètres plus loin et se retourna.

Il vit alors Heero, aux creux des bras d'Alex, qui regardait celui avec un sourire triste.

Le blond lui caressa tendrement la joue, et le serra contre lui dans un geste de réconfort.

Chang avait l'impression qu'on venait de le frapper à l'estomac.

Alex le savait, il était persuadé qu'Heero avait raconté à son nouvel ami ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux cinq jours auparavant.

Et Heero préférait maintenant la présence du blond plutôt que la sienne.

Heero s'éloignait de lui.

Le fuyait.

L'oubliait dans les bras d'un autre…

Respirant profondément, bloquant un sanglot dans le fond de sa gorge, Chang quitta la plage, un vide profond emplissant son esprit… et son cœur.

* * *

Chang était dans la salle de sport depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure. Il était torse nu et effectuait maintenant une série d'abdominaux.

Beaucoup plus que pour entretenir son corps, il faisait ça pour se changer les idées.

D'habitude il regrettait toujours ses attitudes désagréables envers son meilleur ami, mais cette fois ci... Rien.

A part la colère.

Il ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir réagi comme ça, au contraire même.

Il avait une gueule de con ou quoi ?

Heero s'était bien foutu de lui.

Ignoré. Il avait été complètement ignoré ces derniers jours !

Alex par ci, Alex par là... Jten fouterai moi des "Alex" !

Y'a même pas idée d'avoir un prénom aussi nul.

Le chinois ruisselait de transpiration, il arrêta sa série et s'allongea sur le parterre froid.

Il n'avait pas fait attention au plafonnier... Il était plutôt joli, en spiral...

Pff, en plus il était blond ! Non mais je rêve ! Il fallait vraiment...

« Ah t'es là. »

Chang coupé dans ses réflexions se redressa pour voir Heero à l'entrée de la pièce.

Le japonais dévora presque des yeux son ami puis se reprit.

« Tu vas partir ? »

« Tu me fous à la porte ? »

Le jeune homme debout fulmina.

« T'es vraiment trop désagréable putain ! »

Le chinois se releva doucement et fit quelques pas vers l'autre asiatique.

« Tu as raison... Je me suis senti comme exclus alors je suis un peu amer. »

Heero détourna la tête, Dieu que c'était dur d'être en colère contre quelqu'un d'aussi sexy !

« ... un peu amer... »

La voix du japonais était presque cassée, il reprit d'un ton plus sûr.

« Un peu amer. Tu m'as fais vraiment mal tout à l'heure ! »

« Alors ta blondasse t'as réconfortée. »

Heero le fixa incrédule. Il accusa le coup d'un air assez ébahi.

« Non mais, je rêve dis-moi. Tu te payes ma gueule ! Tu fais chier ! T'es jamais satisfait ! Tu veux quoi ! TU VEUX QUOI ! »

Sans demander son reste, il fit demi-tour et sorti du champ de vision du chinois. Ce dernier entendu bientôt les pas bruyants monter les escaliers.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Chang était sous la douche quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer.

Il s'empressa de sortir de sa cabine, de s'habiller et descendit aussitôt.

Heero parlait à l'inconnu d'un ton enjoué.

Le chinois pénétra dans la cuisine d'où venaient les bruits.

Stupéfait il ne su quoi dire face à... Sally.

« Bonjour Chang, ça va ? »

Il fixa son ami quelques instants puis regarda la jeune femme qu'il gratifia d'un sourire.

« Oui, merci. Jpeux vous aider ? » demanda t il en fixant le plat de gratin que Sally s'apprêtait à déposer au four.

« T'arrives un peu à la bourre. » répondit placidement le japonais.

La châtaine observa les deux garçons, remarquant une certaine tension entre eux.

« Et bien, je vais vous laisser... »

« Tu ne restes pas manger avec nous ! » demanda brutalement Heero.

« Euh... Pas ce soir. J'ai un rendez-vous... A plus tard vous deux. »

Sally leur fit une bise sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine. Elle était dans l'entrée quand Chang la rattrapa.

« Merci pour tout ! »

Elle le considéra avant de lui répondre d'un air feint :

« Au fait, réconcilies toi avec lui. »

Puis elle quitta la maison tout sourire.

Planté comme un nigaud devant la porte, Chang finit par aller retrouver Heero. Après tout, ils n'allaient pas se faire la tête jusqu'à la fin des vacances ?

Le japonais était affalé sur le canapé, essayant de faire croire qu'il regardait la TV.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs voyait bien que son ami était en moment d'intense réflexion.

Il s'assit sur le sofa, ni trop près, ni trop loin de l'autre brun.

Celui-ci le dévisagea.

« Quoi ! » dit Heero hargneusement.

« A ton avis ? »

Le japonais fixa la petite table basse face à lui.

« Tu t'excuses ? » demanda t-il presque timidement.

Chang acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. »

Pendant quelques minutes qui paressèrent une éternité, aucun des deux ne dit mots.

« Et toi ? »

Heero sursauta presque. Il plongea son regard dans celui sombre du chinois.

« Tu me pardonnes ? » reprit-il.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux courts esquissa un sourire.

« Bien sûr. »

La sonnerie du four retentit et tout deux se levèrent.

« Au fait » dit Heero en commençant à mettre la table. « Ce soir je dois rejoindre les autres en boîte. Tu viens ? »

C'était presque un ordre. Chang réfléchit quelques secondes.

« Oui. »

Ils mangèrent dans une très bonne ambiance qui leur avait manquée, puis se préparèrent pour la soirée.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Notes des auteurs (c'est-à-dire nous même XD) : **

**On vous a bien gâtés, là. Il est long ce chapitre :) On espère qu'il vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à nous donner votre avis ;)**

**Sinon, c'est IMPORTANT n'oubliez pas de laissez vos e-mails s'il vous plait si vous n'êtes pas sur ffnet !  
****Parce qu'on ne peut plus répondre aux reviews sur les chapitres et on ne voudrait pas se faire supprimer notre compte :s  
****Donc, la prochaine fois il n'y aura pas de RAR publiée ! On est vraiment désolées… **

**Merci d'avance pour vos adresses !  
****Bonnes vacances et gros bisous, mille mercis de nous lire :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Auteurs_ : Daiya et Aki no Sabaku**

**_Titre_ : Sentiments Cachés**

**_Origine_ : Gundam Wing**

**_Disclamer_ : Les persos ne nous appartiennent malheureusement pas … (hors mis Alex... O joie)**

**_Genre_ : UA, OOC, Yaoi **

**_Couple_ : 1x5 et un peu de 'vous verrez quoi' lol !**

**_Note_ : On s'excuse vraiment de notre retard ! Nous savons que c'est impardonnable… Mais voici tout de même la suite… **

**Nous remercions toutes les personnes qui nous ont laissé des reviews ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Bonne lecture, et encore une fois, excusez-nous ! **

**Sentiments Cachés**

_**Chapitre 5**_

La boîte de nuit était blindée. C'était les vacances et ça se voyait...

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que l'ambiance était explosive !

Chang était habillé avec une chemise en matière synthétique à motif léopard. Elle était dans les tons marrons, noirs, orangé... tout en nuance. Les manches étaient retroussées et les boutons défaits laissant voir un T-shirt sans manche noir très moulant.

Un pantalon en cuir noir, assorti aux bottes pointues, moulait parfaitement ses fesses, ses jambes musclées...

Du moins c'était l'avis d'Heero !

Etait-il nécessaire de préciser que ses cheveux étaient détachés ? Retombants souplement sur ses larges épaules.

Le japonais quant à lui avait fait dans le plus "classique".

Rien de sexy.

Rien d'élégant.

Un baggi gris qui laissait apercevoir le caleçon noir, et un T-shirt bleu marine.

Une tenue branchée, jeune ; ça lui allait parfaitement.

Les deux amis rejoignirent une table où se trouvaient quatre gars dont Alex.

Ce dernier rayonna littéralement en voyant Heero arriver... avec l'autre ?...

« Salut les mecs ! »

« Hey ! Comment ça va ? »

Le blond fixa Chang incertain. Celui là lui souri plutôt hypocritement.

La soirée se déroulait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Alex emmène Heero sur la piste de danse.

Chang attrapa sa bière et là finit d'une traite, fixant avec mépris le blond.

Une idée germa dans son esprit.

Ducon voulait Heero alors ? Heero quant à lui était trop naïf !

Le chinois ne supportait vraiment pas la proximité des deux autres jeunes.

Il fallait les séparer, faire en sorte que le japonais déteste "Alex".

Chang esquissa un sourire, il était capable de TOUT pour les éloigner. Et dans ce TOUT était compris jouer les pédales en chaleur.

L'idée était toute trouvée : le blond voulait un asiatique ?

Parfait... il l'était.

Jamais on ne lui volerait Heero. C'était SON meilleur ami.

Après avoir dancé plus ou moins enlacés, les deux garçons revinrent à la table, Alex s'asseyant à côté de Chang.

Très bien.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de tout et de rien, le chinois se décida à poser sa main sur la cuisse de son voisin.

Le blond se tourna vivement vers Chang qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Aucunes des personnes présentes n'avaient vu le petit manège.

Le chinois se leva calmement, prétextant d'aller aux toilettes...

Il fit un signe discret à son pire ennemi.

Ce dernier s'absenta quelques minutes plus tard "pour téléphoner".

A peine Alex avait franchi le porte des WC qu'il se senti plaqué fermement contre le mur.

« T'as fini par rentrer tes crocs on dirait. »

Chang fixa sa proie et dit d'une voix on ne peut plus sincère.

« Ca me rendait malade de te voir avec lui. »

Le blond l'attrapa par la nuque et l'embrassa.

Jamais le chinois n'avait été aussi dégoûté.

Il avait envie de vomir.

Mais il joua le jeu.

Mieux valait lui qu'Heero.

« T'as envie de moi ? » demanda t-il en essayant de paraître excité.

Puis il frôla l'entre jambe d'Alex.

« Ah ! Hum, Oui ! Mille fois Oui ! »

Chang était entrain de se dire que ce mec était déguelasse, répugnant !

La langue du blond lui suça la gorge, entre deux baisers, il susurra :

« T'aimes ça hein ? »

Chang répondit d'un ton coquin le fin fond de sa pensée...

« Hum... Jte hais salope ! »

* * *

Fermant les paupières avec force, le chinois tenta de faire abstraction des mains du blond sur son corps. Il se concentra sur l'idée qu'il devait paraître excité : il gémissait consciencieusement, jouait avec ses mains et sa bouche. Et surtout, il essayait de trouver une image mentale susceptible de lui faire de l'effet.

Mais il n'y arrivait pas.

Sa concentration comportait des failles trop considérables, dont la plus importante était Heero.

Pourtant, il fallait qu'il _le_ fasse.

Pour _le _sauver de l'horreur de cette situation.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le fit brusquement entrouvrir les yeux.

Il croisa un regard bleu nuit à la lueur étonné et dégoûté, qui le fit vaciller l'espace d'un instant.

Puis l'homme détourna le regard dans un signe de profond mépris, et ses cheveux châtains brillèrent sous les néons.

Chang se détendit.

La frayeur qu'il avait ressenti en croisant ces yeux si semblables aux _siens_ l'avait pris aux tripes. Il avait sentit une douleur insupportable au niveau du cœur, brusque et incisive.

Il soupira de soulagement.

Devant lui, Alex continuait de détacher sa chemise avec frénésie.

L'homme sortit des toilettes, sans un regard pour eux.

Chang plaça ses mains sur le torse athlétique d'Alex et le repoussa doucement, mais fermement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » haleta le blond, qui le fixait hargneusement de ses yeux voilés de désir.

« Je pense pas que ce soit le lieu idéal pour ça. » répondit le chinois sans brusquerie.

Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il l'énerve d'une quelconque façon.

Il en avait encore besoin.

« Pourquoi ? Bien sûr que si, c'est le bon lieu ! »

« Je ne suis pas exhibitionniste, désolé de te décevoir. » répliqua Chang. « Si cela le dérange, on laisse tomber. »

Le chinois se détourna.

« Non, attend ! »

Un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres de Chang.

" Trop prévisible ! " se dit-il narquoisement.

« Ok, ce n'est p't'être pas le bon endroit, » continua le blond « mais on ne va pas s'arrêter là ! »

Chang percevait une immense tension sexuelle émaner d'Alex.

« Je ne sais pas… » dit-il de façon évasive « J'avais une idée mais bon… »

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Quelle idée ? » s'exclama Alex qui cachait vraiment très mal ses émotions.

Tout en priant pour que cela marche, car il n'avait vraiment pas d'autre choix, Chang se retourna vers le blond.

* * *

Le chinois reprit sa place autour de la table, en face de Heero.

Il attrapa son verre, ou peut-être n'était-ce pas le sien mais cela n'avait aucune importance, et le finit d'une traite. Il lui fallait quelque chose de plus fort. Pour faire passer le dégoût de la scène précédente.

Il se retint cependant.

Il se pencha vers Heero qui fixait presque anxieusement le couloir menant aux toilettes, et à la sortie.

« Où est Blonda… euh, Alex ? » demanda innocemment Chang, tout en jouant avec le briquet d'un des copains du blond, Kevin ou quelque chose du même style.

Putain, il avait envie d'une clope !

« Il est parti téléphoner. Mais ça fait assez longtemps et je m'inquiète… »

" Mais pour moi tu ne t'es pas inquiété ! " pensa-t-il amèrement.

Il était réellement en train de le perdre !

« Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Les portables, ça mort pas, et ça viole encore moins ! »

Le japonais lui jeta un regard noir et courroucé.

« J'ai peur que ce soit son ex au téléphone. À première vue c'est un véritable connard fini. Et je ne veux pas qu'Alex souffre… »

C'était Alex, le connard ! Il savait bien s'y prendre avec Heero, et de lui faire croire n'importe quoi !

L'envie de vengeance se fit mille fois plus intense et se répandit brusquement et sauvagement en lui, lui laissant un goût amer dans la bouche.

Il se cala sur le dossier de la banquette.

Chang tendit le bras et attrapa le paquet de Marlboro. Kevin machin ne lui en voudrait pas. Et puis de toute façon, il en avait strictement rien à foutre.

Il prit une cigarette, la porta à sa bouche puis l'alluma.

Il évita soigneusement le regard lourd de reproches et de réprobation de son meilleur ami.

Il aspira une bouffée de nicotine.

Ça faisait longtemps.

Ça faisait du bien…

Ses muscles se détendirent, son esprit s'apaisa.

Un peu.

Les yeux clos, il savoura ce bref instant de paix.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Ales revenait vers leur table, l'air abattu.

" L'air du parfait connard, oui ! "

Le blond s'assit entre Heero et lui.

Ledit Heero posa une main apaisante sur ses genoux et se pencha vers lui pour lui parler tendrement.

Chang frissonna de colère et de…

Il se leva brusquement.

« J'y vais » lança-t-il à la table.

Herro se redressa d'un bon.

« Pourquoi ? »

Son regard, emplit de dualité, se plongea dans celui du chinois.

Chang voyait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte parce qu'il craignait qu'il lui en veuille de quelque chose, comme par exemple de cette intimité entre Alex et lui, d'un quelconque abandon du japonais. Heero ne voulait pas que se reproduise la scène de la plage.

Et lui non plus.

Il adressa alors à son meilleur ami un doux sourire.

« Je suis fatigué. Et puis la musique commence à me donner mal au crâne. Mais reste, toi. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Sa voix était pleine d'inquiétude.

« Bien sûr que oui. Alex te raccompagnera. »

Ce dernier acquiesça silencieusement.

Chang s'approcha de Heero et lui embrassa tendrement le front.

« Amuse-toi bien. À demain. »

Il lui effleura la joue.

Herro le regarda, perdu.

« A demain » lut le chinois sur ses lèvres.

Après un dernier sourire, Chang quitta le petit groupe sans un regard pour le reste de la table.

Son cœur battait étrangement vite dans sa poitrine.

* * *

**Note : Est-ce que cela mérite une petite review ? Ça serait gentil ;)**

**Merci de nous avoir lu ! **

**Bisous à toutes (et tous ?)**

**D. et A.n.S.**


End file.
